Car Severus aime Hermione
by Viola C. Murray
Summary: CHAPITRE 10:C'est la Saint Valentin à Poudlard ! Alors que Harry et Ginny s'organisent une journée idyllique, quelque chose gâche celle de Rogue et Hermione. Pourtant, tout aurait dû bien se passer, il y avait des cadeaux et des chocolats, mais...
1. Encore un matin

…**Car Severus aime Hermione**

(par Lilith Abigail)

**Disclaimer : **Je tiens à préciser tout de suite que je n'aurais jamais pensé à écrire une fanfic de ma vie si l'une de mes amies – la tordue Azazel-Unborn – ne m'en avait donné l'exemple. C'est d'ailleurs également grâce à elle que je me suis remise à aimer Harry Potter… Grâce aux Potterfictions en général.  
J'ai découvert il y a peu le succès du couple Rogue-Hermy, et au départ, j'avoue que j'en ai été marquée tant ces deux personnages sont opposés. Mais finalement, c'est ce qui fait le charme de ce couple improbable, n'est-ce pas ?  
J'ai donc décidé d'écrire ma propre histoire sur eux, histoire de m'amuser et – surtout – d'avoir matière à patienter jusqu'à la sortie fatidique du 7ème tome des aventures du cher Harry…  
Tous les personnages de cette histoire ont été créés et appartiennent à Mrs J.K. Rowling. Le titre a été inspiré d'une chanson de la comédie musicale _Roméo et Juliette_, intitulée _Le Balcon_ (et c'est Roméo qui chante : _Que leur volonté soit faite / Car Roméo aime Juliette…_).  
Cette histoire se veut drôle, volontairement d'un sentimentalisme exagéré (de la part d'Hermy… mais je n'en dis pas plus), et il se peut qu'il y ait des erreurs quand aux personnages ou au château (mais je ne l'espère pas). En résumé, ne prenez surtout pas cette histoire au sérieux.  
Ah oui : le trio Ron-Harry-Hermy est âgé de seize ans (Hermy aurait été un tantinet trop jeune sinon…). Voldemort n'apparaît pas parce qu'il a la flemme de faire une apparition fracassante dans chaque histoire et est en vacance chez la Famille Addams (donc toutes les intrigues concernant l'Ordre et la guerre des sorciers sont au placard) et toute l'action se passe exclusivement au château et/ou à Pré-au-Lard.  
Enfin, le narrateur, à défaut d'être Mrs Rowling, n'est autre que moi (je suis omnisciente, je vois tout ! je suis Dieu dans cette histoire, en fait)…  
C'est parti !

**Chapitre 1**

**Encore un matin… (et oui, encore une chanson… de Goldman )**

« Bon sang, Harry, dépêche-toi, on va encore être en retard ! tempêta Hermione.

- Deux secondes, ça ne va pas te tuer, maugréa Harry en finissant à toute vitesse de remplir son parchemin de notes frénétiques.

- Mais POURQUOI ne fais-tu jamais tes devoirs à temps ? hurla Hermione, à la limite de l'hystérie.

- Mais POURQUOI cries-tu toujours sur moi ? Je te signale que Ron est dans le même cas que moi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué… »

En effet, Ron tentait lui aussi désespérément de finir son devoir pour le cours de Potions. Si Harry et lui ne le rendaient pas dans cinq minutes, c'était la retenue assurée.

« Fini ! triompha Harry. Allez, on y va.

- Mais attends ! pleurnicha son ami rouquin. J'ai encore une phrase à écrire ! »

Hermione luttait pour ne pas devenir folle. _« Si je veux être opérationnelle en cours, il faut que je sois calme. Si je veux… »_, pensait-elle, exaspérée.  
Enfin, les trois amis sortirent en trombe de la Salle Commune, dévalèrent un nombre incalculable d'escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans la salle obscure du cours de Potion.

« Vous êtes _très_ en retard, les accueillit le professeur Rogue d'un ton cassant. Je me demande par quel miracle je m'en étonne encore.

- De seulement _deux_ minutes », répondit Harry avec un regard noir, mais Hermione lui fit signe de se taire.

Les trois élèves gagnèrent leur place en fulminant intérieurement.

« Je vais l'étrangler, ce sale type, siffla Harry en trempant nerveusement sa plume dans l'encrier.

- Au moins, ça te servira de leçon », répondit Hermione, dont la voix dénotait une légère pointe de satisfaction.

Son parchemin bien étalé sur son pupitre, elle leva ses yeux vers le professeur Rogue et eut la surprise de constater la même lueur satisfaite dans son regard. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde et la jeune fille baissa la tête, gênée.  
_Enfin, c'est ridicule. Ce professeur est un sadique, ça l'amuse de voir Harry dans le pétrin. Moi, je me moque de Harry pour son bien…,_ songea-t-elle.  
Mais en était-elle certaine ? Elle prenait parfois plaisir à se moquer de ses amis. Les toucher exactement là où ça faisait mal lui procurait une joie secrète.  
Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle n'avait rien de commun avec Rogue. Elle le détestait cordialement et il le lui rendait bien.

« Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens de dire ? », lui demanda le professeur d'un ton sec.

_Voilà une preuve qu'il ne peut pas me voir_, pensa Hermione.

« Eh bien ? Je vous ai posé une question, à moins que vous ne soyez sourde.

- En fait… Euh… »

Sapristi, c'était bienla première fois qu'elle s'avérait incapable de répondre à une question en cours.

« Je…

- Tiens donc, vous avez perdu votre verve habituelle, l'interrompit Rogue d'un ton sarcastique. Oui, monsieur Potter ?

- Cette potion est le Veritaserum », répondit Harry le plus naturellement du monde.

« Au moins, ça te servira de leçon », chuchota-t-il à Hermione d'un ton goguenard.  
La jeune fille regarda son ami d'un air à la fois abasourdi et furieux. Puis, voyant que tous les autres élèves la regardaient en ricanant, elle baissa la tête vers son parchemin, saisit sa plume et commença à prendre des notes.

« En effet, poursuivit Rogue, le Veritaserum est un breuvage très particulier, puisqu'il...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hermione ? », murmura Ron d'un air inquiet en fixant son parchemin.

Il y avait de quoi s'étonner, puisque après le seul mot _Veritaserum_, la moitié de la feuille de la jeune fille était parcourue de petites étoiles et de bulles dessinées à l'encre noire.

« Depuis quand tu fais des croquis en cours ? » insista le garçon, intrigué.

Hermione étouffa un cri de stupéfaction.

« Je… Je pensais à autre chose », articula-t-elle en retournant brusquement sa feuille et en devenant rouge comme une tomate.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je me mets à dessiner des bulles de potions et des étincelles ?_, s'affola-t-elle. _La seule fois où ça m'est arrivé, c'était il y a quatre ans, pendant le cours du Professeur Lockhart ! Et il y a belle lurette que je ne fais plus de fixette sur lui…_

« Miss Granger, allez-vous enfin vous décider à suivre mon cours ? », demanda Rogue d'un ton sec.

Hermione sursauta. Rogue s'avança vers elle en la fixant d'un air étrange, un mélange d'agacement suprême et d'étonnement.

« Que vous arrive-t-il donc ? Vous êtes malade ? Vous avez passé la nuit à réviser vos cours et vous ne vous en êtes pas remise ? »

La sorcière ne put supporter son regard perçant. Et toute la classe avait les yeux posés sur elle. Rouge de honte, elle ne répondit pas._  
Même lui est surpris,_ pensa-t-elle. _Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond aujourd'hui…_  
Bizarrement, ce n'était pas le fait que Rogue lui pose ces questions qui la dérangeait. C'était même la première fois qu'il semblait s'intéresser au comportement d'un élève. Cela causait même à Hermione un étrange sentiment de… Contentement.

« Je vous conseille de guérir vite, conclut le professeur d'un ton glacial. Ou de dormir davantage. Finalement, être la première de votre année n'a pas l'air de comporter que de bons côtés.

- B… Bien, monsieur », bafouilla-t-elle, les yeux toujours baissés.

_De mieux en mieux. Maintenant, je ne sais même plus répondre à un professeur.  
_Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel professeur. C'était Severus Rogue. Et ça, c'était beaucoup plus préoccupant. Parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ce qui venait de se produire là n'aurait jamais pu arriver dans un autre cours.

« Je l'espère », ajouta Rogue avant de retourner sur l'estrade et de poursuivre ses explications.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit Harry et Ron qui la fixaient comme si elle venait tout juste de débarquer de la planète Mars.

« C'est dingue, chuchota Harry, interloqué. On dirait presque qu'il se soucie de toi.

- Tu es vraiment sûre que ça va, Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as des problèmes ?

- Mais non, tout va bien, rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton sec.

- En tout cas, j'ai fait un effort, aujourd'hui, annonça Ron avec fierté. J'ai pris le cours EN ENTIER ! Comme ça, tu pourras rattraper… »

Rogue regarda le rouquin d'un air menaçant, ce qui le fit taire immédiatement, mais n'effaça pas le sourire du jeune garçon.  
Le cours toucha à sa fin et pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune sorcière n'avait strictement rien suivi.  
Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle rêvait en cours et ne répondait pas aux questions. Elle se faisait ridiculiser par son meilleur ami, lui qui ne comprenait d'ordinaire que couic au cours de potions. Et le pire de tout était que la cause de sa rêverie n'était autre qu'un abject professeur de Potions qu'elle détestait. Elle le détestait cordialement, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?  
_Je débloque, je débloque_, pensa-t-elle, horrifiée.

Voili voilou ! Suite au prochain épisode…


	2. Tell me darling true, what am I to you ?

**Chapitre 2**

**Tell me darling true, what am I to you ? **

**(tous mes titres de chapitre sont tirés de chansons… **

**celle-ci est de Norah Jones)**

_« Je vous conseille de guérir vite, Hermione, murmura doucement le professeur Rogue. Sinon je vais devoir m'occuper de vous…_

_-Oh, professeur, je… », répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.  
_  
Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait grand jour dans le dortoir des filles et, à sa grande stupéfaction, la jeune fille constata que l'horloge indiquait 7h45.  
Les cours commençaient dans un quart d'heure.  
« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? », s'exclama-t-elle, totalement affolée.

D'ordinaire, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de réveil pour aller déjeuner à l'heure. Mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle faisait des rêves étranges. Et que celui qu'elle venait de faire lui prenne l'esprit au point qu'elle ne se réveille pas était plus qu'inquiétant.

« Pourquoi je rêve de lui, pourquoi… », marmonna-t-elle en enfilant à toute vitesse son uniforme.  
En descendant dans la Salle Commune, elle constata que Ron et Harry ne l'avaient pas attendue pour se rendre au cours de Métamorphose. Elle soupira et traversa les couloirs à la recherche de la salle de cours tout en ressassant les mêmes sempiternelles pensées dans sa tête.

« Bon, je fais des rêves bizarres. Soit. Avec le professeur Rogue dedans. Soit. Non, ça ne va pas du tout ! En plus, je n'ai pas petit-déjeuné, ce qui signifie que je vais être sur le point de m'évanouir toute la matinée et d'une humeur exécrable… »

Alors qu'elle entamait tête baissée une marche furibonde à travers les couloirs du château, elle rentra de plein fouet dans un des professeurs qui parcourait les lieux d'un pas tranquille.

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je… », bafouilla-t-elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, le professeur de Potions lui faisait face.

_« Mon Dieu »_, songea-t-elle avec un étrange sentiment, à la fois de honte et de satisfaction de le voir en face d'elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, miss Granger ? lui demanda-t-il avec un regard plus intrigué qu'irrité.

-Oh, eh bien, je… »

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui répondre ? Je ne vais pas lui dire que j'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit, que c'est pour cela que je suis en retard en cours et…Non, c'est absolument hors de question. »_, pensa la jeune fille, totalement confuse.

« Eh bien, je… Je suis allée… Euh… J'ai vu un dragon, un Magyar à pointes plus exactement, par l'une des fenêtres du château, et c'était si impressionnant et c'est un phénomène si rare ici, en effet, je… », débita-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur les dallages du couloir.

_« Mais je raconte n'importe quoi ! Il va me prendre pour une attardée et… »_

« Miss Granger, vous savez sans doute que les Magyar à pointes n'ont pas l'habitude de survoler l'Angleterre, étant originaires d'Europe de l'Est, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous savez également que la législation est très rigoureuse sur ce point et qu'il est parfaitement _impossible_ que l'une de ces créatures puisse même franchir les frontières de ce pays sans être détectée ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle leva timidement les yeux, s'attendant à un regard mauvais de la part de Rogue. Mais celui-ci la scrutait d'un air étonné.

« Cette attitude ne vous ressemble pas, Granger, lâcha-t-il. Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

-Je suis en retard en cours, répondit la jeune fille, à cours d'idées.

-Cela, je le vois, que vous êtes en retard. Vous êtes même_horriblement_ en retard et il serait scandaleusement déplacé de votre part d'arriver en classe une demi-heure après le début du cours. Non, miss Granger, ce que je veux connaître, c'est la _véritable raison_ de votre retard. »

Hermione était affolée. Jamais au grand jamais elle ne pourrait lui révéler la vérité. Comment réagirait-il s'il savait que…

« D'abord, vous ne suivez pas mon cours, continua Rogue. Ensuite, je vous croise dans les couloirs de l'école, avec l'air de venir de sortir du lit… »

Mais le professeur n'eut pas besoin d'une réponse d'Hermione. Son air penaud lui suffit.

« Ne me dites pas, Granger, que vous venez _réellement_ de sortir du lit. Là, je ne vous reconnaîtrai plus.

-Je ne me reconnais plus moi-même », murmura la jeune fille avec une mine défaite.

Rogue contempla l'élève contrite qui se tenait en face de lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'un air résigné :

« Je crois que vous allez devoir me suivre. Tout de suite.

-Mais… Le cours du professeur McGonagall…

-Oh, Minerva se contentera parfaitement d'un quelconque prétexte de ma part. Il faut que vous veniez avec moi maintenant, miss Granger. Sans délai. »

Comme Hermione ne faisait pas un geste, hébétée, le professeur de Potions leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit le bras. Puis il commença à marcher vers les sous-sols du château.

Il entraîna la jeune fille toujours incrédule dans le cachot qui lui faisait office de salle de classe. Celui-ci était vide, Rogue ne donnant aucun cours à cette heure-ci.

« Asseyez-vous là », dit-il sèchement en désignant un tabouret en face de son bureau.

Hermione obéit, l'air inquiet.

_« Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? »_, songea-t-elle avec angoisse.

Sa frayeur redoubla lorsqu'elle vit Rogue fureter dans son armoire à potions, à la recherche…

_« …Du Veritaserum. Il va me faire prendre du Veritaserum, j'en suis sûre. Il sait que je lui cache des choses et veut absolument connaître la vérité. »_

La jeune fille se crispa sur son tabouret. Elle pourrait toujours faire semblant d'en boire, Harry avait trompé Ombrage en cinquième année de cette manière, elle s'en souvenait…

Mais Rogue, lui, ne serait pas dupe. A l'inverse de ce gros crapaud d'Ombrage, lui possédait une qualité supplémentaire : l'intelligence mêlée à une capacité stupéfiante pour détecter les mensonges.

Enfin, le professeur de Potions revint vers Hermione en tenant un petit flacon et un gobelet à la main. Il versa la moitié du liquide dans le verre et le tendit à la jeune fille.

« Buvez », ordonna-t-il.

Hermione savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Avec désespoir, elle saisit le gobelet d'une main tremblante et y trempa ses lèvres.

Mais – oh surprise ! – la potion ne lui fit pas le moins du monde débiter la vérité qu'elle trouvait si honteuse. Lorsque le liquide entra dans sa bouche, une extraordinaire sensation de bien-être s'insinua en elle, et la faim qui résultait du manque de petit déjeuner avait disparue.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? », demanda Rogue en plissant les yeux.

Hermione le regarda malgré elle avec reconnaissance et s'écria avec un soulagement non dissimulé :

« Oh, oui ! Bien mieux, professeur. C'est… C'est incroyable. De quelle potion s'agit-il ?

- Rien de plus qu'un petit remontant », répondit-il d'un ton évasif en allant ranger le flacon.

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille et fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant : il lui sourit. Un sourire dénué de toute moquerie, de toute mesquinerie. Et il avait l'air beaucoup moins intimidant ainsi, nota Hermione, troublée.

« Je suis heureux de voir le résultat », lâcha-t-il.

_Il m'a sourit ! Il m'a sourit…Et il ne cherche pas à découvrir ce que je lui cache. Ca doit bien être la première fois de sa carrière_, pensa Hermione, inexplicablement ravie.

« A présent, dépêchez-vous, miss Granger, ou vous allez manquer le prochain cours », lui conseilla Rogue d'un ton qui avait retrouvé son cassant habituel.

Hermione se leva, déçue de devoir partir si tôt. Mais que devait-elle attendre de plus ? Ce qui venait de se passer était déjà suffisamment extraordinaire…

« Attendez, je vais vous ouvrir la porte », déclara Rogue en la devançant.

Ce qu'il fit. La jeune fille passa devant lui, mais au moment de sortir, elle s'arrêta. Elle devait absolument dire quelque chose, mais…

« Merci, professeur », articula-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Elle aurait tant voulu dire quelque chose de plus. Mais elle ne trouvait pas mieux.

« De rien, Granger », répondit Rogue d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Mais Hermione avait tort. Rogue fit bien plus bien plus que lui donner une potion requinquante, ce jour-là, et bien plus de que lui accorder un sourire…

Avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle de classe, il se pencha vers elle et effleura une fraction de seconde les cheveux de la jeune fille de ses longs doigts blancs.

« Faites attention à vous, à l'avenir », murmura-t-il.

Hermione baissa les yeux et quitta la pièce précipitamment. Elle traversa les couloirs rapidement, ses idées se bousculant dans sa tête.

_Il m'a donné une potion, il m'a sourit… Cela voudrait dire qu'il ne déteste pas, finalement_, pensa-t-elle en grimpant un escalier.

Elle se souvint alors du geste qu'il avait eu envers elle. Il lui avait frôlé les cheveux si délicatement. Hermione eut un tressaillement. Ce n'était toutefois pas un tressaillement de dégoût ou de peur… C'était un tressaillement de plaisir.

_Il ne me déteste pas. Mais alors, que suis-je pour lui ? Et lui, que représente-t-il pour moi ?_

Devant ces questions qui l'angoissaient, Hermione serra la lanière de son sac comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle avait peur que la nature de ses sentiments ne se révèle à elle beaucoup trop rapidement. Beaucoup trop clairement.

Et si…

Voili voilou ! Suite au prochain épisode…

(La prochaine fois, je vous promets de faire plus rapidement. Et vous reverrez Harry et Ron… Peut-être même un certain Drago. Patience, je me hâte. )


	3. Take my hand

** Disclaimer :**Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur tous ceux et celles qui m'ont mis des reviews sur cette première fanfic. Cela m'a énormément touchée !  
Merci mille fois également à ma bêta Azazel-Unborn, qui m'a énormément aidée à me repérer dès mes tous débuts dans l'univers des fanfics. Tout ce petit monde me donne bien du courage pour continuer cette histoire…  
La dernière fois, j'ai par erreur supprimé mon disclaimer, alors je vous résume ce que j'avais l'intention de vous dire lors de la publication du 2ème chapitre : celui-ci a été publié en retard parce que les devoirs de fin de trimestre en Terminale sont extrêmement prenants, et mon histoire est « rated M » pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne trouve pas spécialement moral une telle relation entre une élève et son professeur, et parce que les prochains chapitres s'annoncent plus sulfureux (normalement, cela commencera à partir du chapitre 6…).  
Ah, oui : l'une de mes revieweuses, nommée SPF (Sans-Pseudonyme-Fixe), vient enfin de trouver un pseudonyme : Kaëlig Morgan. Elle devrait normalement publier très prochainement une fanfic sur l'univers du… _Seigneur des Anneaux_. Je vous donnerai donc de ses nouvelles, car elle a un excellent style d'écriture et son histoire promet d'être des plus croustillantes.  
Dernière chose : n'hésitez pas à me rajouter davantage de commentaires sur cette histoire, cela me fera énormément plaisir. J'espère que ce nouvel épisode vous plaira…

**Chapitre 3**

**Take my hand… (Dido)**

Harry et Ron comprenaient de moins en moins l'étrange comportement qu'avait adopté Hermione. Depuis quelques jours, en effet, elle rougissait à la moindre remarque, révisait avec moins de frénésie, et plus bizarre encore : elle attendait avec une impatience grandissante chaque nouveau cours de Potions.  
Le professeur Rogue, lui aussi, manifestait depuis peu une étrange attitude : il se montrait moins cassant, malgré une distribution toujours régulière de devoirs monumentaux et des cours toujours aussi ardus. Et s'il ne se privait pas de quelques remarques sarcastiques vis-à-vis des autres élèves, il semblait en revanche avoir totalement abandonné l'idée d'essayer d'humilier Hermione chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

« Il se passe quelque chose entre ces deux-là, marmonna Harry, un soir où il jouait aux échecs avec Ron dans la Salle Commune pendant que leur amie était plongée dans l'un de ses livres, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait les entendre.

- Qui ça ? demanda le rouquin, perplexe. Ne me dis pas que tu penses à Hermione et Rogue ?

- Mais enfin, tu n'as rien remarqué ? Il ne lui dit plus rien ! Ca doit bien faire une semaine qu'il ne la traite plus de « Miss Je-sais-tout », qu'il n'a pas enlevé de points à Gryffondor suite à l'une de ses remarques, qu'il…

- Très drôle, Harry. Je te signale quand même qu'il a enlevé cinquante points à notre maison hier juste parce que je n'avais pas bien mélangé le dernier breuvage qu'on a eu à préparer et que tu ne t'en étais pas aperçu.

- Peut-être, répondit son ami en rougissant comme une pivoine. Mais il n'empêche, c'est bizarre. Tu as vu Hermione ? Elle ne révise plus comme une folle, maintenant, mais avec… Parcimonie. C'est un changement radical pour elle. Et tu te rappelles ce que Rogue lui a dit, l'autre jour ?

- _« Vous avez passé la nuit à réviser vos cours et vous ne vous en êtes pas remise ? »_, répliqua Ron dans une imitation parfaite de leur professeur de Potions. Oui, je m'en souviens. Il a aussi ajouté : _« Je vous conseille de dormir plus »_. Je ne vois pas ce que…

- Exactement ! coupa Harry, survolté. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Hermione suit ses conseils à la lettre ! Si ça se trouve…

- Oh, ça suffit, Harry, répliqua Ron avec lassitude. Si Rogue n'a pas enlevé de points à Hermione, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas dit un mot en cours de Potion depuis la fois dont tu parles. Elle n'accorde même plus un regard à ce type. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, elle… Elle a changé. Mais en bien ! Elle est de meilleure humeur parce qu'elle est moins fatiguée. Et si Rogue est un peu moins strict avec les élèves, c'est parce que Dumbledore a dû lui remonter les bretelles.

- Mais, Ron…

- Ne cherche pas plus loin ! Harry, à force de t'être habitué à résoudre des enquêtes toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres, tu vois des mystères ou des comportements étranges partout ! Du calme ! Tu es amoureux d'Hermione ou quoi ? A t'affoler pour elle comme ça, on dirait presque que…

- Non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione, répondit Harry avec colère. Par contre, j'en connais un qui l'est et qui a tout intérêt à se déclarer avant qu'un autre ne la lui prenne.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi », conclut Ron en devenant rouge comme une tomate ; son trouble fut toutefois bénéfique à Harry qui remporta la partie moins de deux minutes plus tard.

Ron se trompait totalement. En effet, si Hermione n'adressait plus la parole à Rogue en cours, ce n'était pas par rancune après ce qu'il lui avait dit.  
Au contraire : après être restée sceptique devant ses recommandations, elle avait tenté d'espacer ses révisions et de trouver un sommeil plus équilibré. A son grand étonnement, elle y était parvenue, et malgré le fait qu'elle continuât à faire des rêves embarrassants dont le personnage central n'était autre que son professeur de Potions, elle recommençait à se réveiller naturellement de bonne heure, et ses devoirs, s'il en était besoin, obtenaient des appréciations encore meilleures que celles qu'elle avait auparavant.  
Elle était donc extrêmement reconnaissante envers son professeur, et aurait voulu lui exprimer sa gratitude, mais ne savait comment s'y prendre.  
Elle voulait participer en cours de Potions, mais chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux, elle rencontrait le regard de Rogue, et ses yeux noirs qui semblaient simplement lui dire : « Ne vous inquiétez donc pas ainsi. Répondez quand vous le souhaitez. »  
Des yeux qui n'exprimaient désormais plus le moindre agacement à la voir ainsi face à lui, et parfois, elle croyait même déceler l'ombre d'un sourire sur ce visage habituellement si sévère. Ou peut-être était-ce là l'effet de son imagination. Quoiqu'il en soit, ces yeux la troublaient et la réduisaient à chaque fois à diriger à nouveau son regard vers son parchemin – où erraient parfois çà et là une bulle de potion et deux ou trois étoiles dessinées à l'encre noire.

Une semaine après son « rétablissement », si l'on pouvait le qualifier comme tel, Hermione décida une bonne fois pour toutes de remercier Rogue pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée.  
_ « Et pas de chichis »_, se dit-elle. _«J'y vais, je lui dis sans trembler ou rougir que je lui suis vraiment reconnaissante, et que…Oh, c'est horrible. Bon, improvisons le moment venu. »_

Elle se dirigea, en suivant le chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur, vers les cachots. Quand elle parvint en face de la porte du bureau de son professeur, elle crut qu'elle était sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

_« Je stresse déjà ! Maudit stress, maudit stress… Mais je vais me calmer, oui ! »_  
Elle frappa du pied par terre – ce qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était énervée –, rajusta sa veste, vérifia que sa jupe n'avait pas un faux pli, et que ses cheveux… Non, mieux valait ne pas penser à ses cheveux. Ils étaient perpétuellement ébouriffés, et elle ne pouvait rien y changer.  
Elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue.

« Entrez », ordonna le professeur de Potions d'un ton sec.

Hermione poussa la porte, la referma et fit quelques pas timides en direction du bureau de Rogue, visiblement en train de corriger un paquet de parchemins qui, d'après l'expression de son visage, devaient être tous plus médiocres les uns que les autres.

_« Des premières années »_, songea la jeune sorcière. Elle l'avait deviné immédiatement, car elle savait pertinemment qu'il éprouvait envers les plus jeunes élèves un souverain mépris, parce qu'ils étaient totalement inexpérimentés. Avec les années suivantes, il était simplement las de leur bêtise.

« Miss Granger ? Que faites-vous ici ? », demanda Rogue, l'air surpris.

_« Bon, inutile d'attendre plus longtemps »_, pensa Hermione.  
Elle se racla la gorge et, d'une voix mal assurée, déclara maladroitement :

« Voilà, en fait, je suis venue… Je suis venue vous remercier, pour… Parce que vous avez été vraiment… Enfin, vous m'avez vraiment aidée, et je… »

_« Doux Jésus !_ pensa Hermione, horrifiée. _On ne peut pas faire pire. Courage, ma vieille, vide ton sac. »_

« Merci infiniment de m'avoir aidée. Grâce à vous, je dors mieux et je n'arrive plus en retard en cours. »

_« Trop solennel. Bon, ce n'est pas dramatique. Et maintenant, le plus dur… »_, songea-t-elle résolument.

Sous le regard ébahi du professeur de Potions, la jeune fille s'avança vers son bureau et y déposa une boîte rectangulaire emballée de papier vert et ornée d'un ruban argenté.

« J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez mieux que l'emballage soit aux couleurs de votre maison, parce que vous n'aimez pas spécialement celles de Gryffondor…, lâcha Hermione avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, Granger », marmonna Rogue en enlevant le papier cadeau d'un simple coup de sa baguette magique.

S'il avait eu l'air étonné en voyant Hermione débarquer à l'improviste dans son bureau, il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il vit ce que contenait le paquet qu'elle venait de lui offrir.

« Des chocolats, murmura-t-il sans parvenir à dissimuler son plaisir.

- Oui, les meilleurs de tout Pré-au-Lard, répondit la jeune fille avec fierté. Je ne savais pas ceux que vous aimiez, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout…

- Vous avez fait une folie, Hermione. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je… »

_« Il m'a appelée par mon prénom »_, pensa la jeune sorcière. _«J'ai dû rêver, ou… »_

« Eh bien ? demanda le professeur de Potions, d'un ton toutefois dénué de la moindre sévérité.

- C'est… Quand vous m'avez conseillé de changer de méthode de révision et d'améliorer mon sommeil, je…

- Mon Dieu, murmura le professeur Rogue en regardant la boîte de chocolats. Quel imbécile. »

Il leva les yeux et regarda la jeune fille totalement perdue avec un regard désolé. Encore une nouvelle expression que la jeune fille ne lui avait jamais vue, nota-t-elle.

« Vous ne me devez rien, Hermione. Lorsque je vous ai dit cela, je n'étais pas sérieux. J'étais…

- Cynique, coupa la jeune sorcière. Comme d'habitude avec moi. Je le sais parfaitement, professeur. Mais par la suite, quand vous m'avez emmenée dans votre bureau pour me donner cette potion, et que vous m'avez dit… Que vous m'avez dit de faire attention à moi, vous… Ne venez pas me dire que vous n'étiez pas sérieux ! acheva Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- Ecoutez, je… murmura Rogue.

- Ce que vous m'avez dit m'a décidée à changer. Cela m'a tellement aidée ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer… J'ai une vie en dehors des cours, maintenant ! Et ce, grâce à vous. J'estime que vous méritez amplement ces chocolats. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers son professeur et osa soutenir son regard. Il l'observait avec amertume, mêlée d'une étrange… tendresse.

_« S'il continue à me regarder comme ça, je vais devenir folle. Je… »_, pensa-t-elle, éperdue.  
Que ressentait-elle ? Elle n'aurait su le décrire précisément. Elle se sentait attirée par lui, et cela l'effrayait, tout en lui procurant une sensation exquise qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant.  
Soudain, Rogue saisit brusquement sa main et la serra doucement. Il regarda Hermione avec une expression décidée.

« Ecoutez, il faut absolument que…, commença-t-il d'un ton précipité.

- Professeur… », murmura Hermione.

Elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Il était juste là, et il lui tenait la main. Il la regardait comme personne, jamais, ne l'avait regardée. Il…

« Je sens que je m'éloigne de… Je m'égare », fit Rogue avec petit rire amer en lâchant la main de la jeune fille.

Hermione le regarda avec désespoir. Le charme était rompu.

« Pardonnez-moi, miss Granger. J'ai manqué de tenue. », répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Sans plus d'explications, le professeur de Potions posa un chocolat dans la main de la jeune sorcière et la reconduisit hors de son bureau.

Lorsqu'elle en fut sortie, Hermione s'adossa contre le froid mur de pierre et soupira. Elle mordit dans le chocolat, dont le goût merveilleux ne lui apporta qu'une maigre consolation. Quelqu'un ricana brusquement près d'elle. La jeune fille sursauta.

« Alors, Granger, il se passe des choses louches entre toi et Rogue, hein ? Attends un peu que je répète ce que j'ai vu à toute l'école… »

Drago Malefoy. Surgit de nulle part, il la scrutait d'un air à la fois moqueur et triomphant.

« Que veux-tu dire ? De quoi parles-tu ? balbutia la jeune fille, subitement en proie à une terrible angoisse.

- Tu sais parfaitement à quoi je fais allusion, Granger. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça venant de toi, d'ailleurs. En fait, tu es une jolie petite dévergondée. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. »

Et il partit en tournant au coin du couloir, manifestement très content de lui.

Voili voilou ! Suite au prochain épisode…

(Allez, un petit commentaire ? S'il vous plaît ! Je vous en serai infiniment reconnaissante.)


	4. I need you more than ever now

**Disclaimer : **Me revoilà ! Je suis vraiment désolée, mes chers reviewers, du temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre (j'ai une bonne excuse : les devoirs de fin de 2ème trimestre en Terminale Littéraire)… Et à propos, merci pour vos commentaires sur le 3ème chapitre. Cela m'a beaucoup amusée de voir vos réactions, notamment sur l'apparition fracassante de ce (cher ?) Drago…  
J'espère faire durer cette fanfiction une dizaine de chapitres, peut-être huit… Je l'ignore encore.  
Comme vous avez pu le constater, le trait d'union de mon pseudonyme a disparu. Lorsque je me suis inscrite sur ce site, j'ai en effet fait une faute de frappe, mais elle est réparée ! Mon pseudonyme, où que j'aille, a toujours été Lilith Abigail (pour ceux qui vont sur _La Gazette du Sorcier_, s'il y en a, c'est bien moi qui suis sur ce forum ; je ne change jamais de pseudo…). Cela n'a l'air de rien, mais je tenais à préciser les choses, et toutes mes fanfics ont été rectifiées en conséquence.  
Au fait ! Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas vu, j'ai écrit un petit one shot sur Rogue et Hermy (rated M comme il se doit), que j'ai publié pendant les vacances de Noël, intitulé _De bonnes résolutions_. Passez le lire à l'occasion, j'espère qu'il vous amusera.  
Cadeau bonus : en allant cette semaine sur le site de Deviantart, j'ai découvert un fanart sur Severus et Hermione qui aurait pu être une parfaite illustration du chapitre 2 de cette histoire (lorsque notre sorcière troublée reçoit une potion requinquante…).  
Cherchez l'auteur kara-lija sur le site de Deviantart. L'un de ses dessins s'intitule _Awakened Revelation_. C'est celui-là ! Bon, j'ai fini de baratiner… Voici donc le 4ème chapitre tant attendu. En espérant que vous l'aimerez…

**Chapitre 4**

**I need you more than ever now… ****(Jamie Cullum)**

_Il ne va pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne va tout de même pas le faire ?_, pensait Hermione en marchant vers la Grande Salle.  
Elle en aurait bientôt le cœur net en voyant les regards que lui adresseraient les autres élèves une fois qu'elle y serait parvenue, de toute manière. Si Drago Malefoy voulait réellement propager la rumeur selon laquelle Hermione « Je-Sais-Tout » Granger flirtait avec son professeur de Potions, il l'avait certainement déjà fait. En deux heures, depuis qu'il l'avait surprise avec Rogue, il en avait largement eu le temps. Et Dieu sait que ce genre de ragot se répandait comme une traînée de poudre.

_Mais que pourrait-il dire ? Il ne s'est absolument rien passé ! Tout ce qu'il a vu, c'est que j'ai donné à Rogue une boîte de chocolats. En quoi est-ce mal ?_, songeait la jeune sorcière en poursuivant sa marche.

Mais elle se rappela alors d'un autre détail : Rogue lui avait_pris la main_. Et Hermione savait parfaitement, tout comme Drago, que ce n'était pas un geste que l'acariâtre professeur avait l'habitude de faire tous les jours.  
Elle frissonnait encore au souvenir de ce contact. Elle y avait repensé un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté les cachots, et chaque fois, une étrange sensation s'emparait d'elle. Elle repensait aux yeux noirs de Rogue, et à la tendresse inédite qu'il avait manifestée envers elle…  
De nouveau, la jeune fille se sentit vaciller.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de réfléchir à cela_, se dit-elle en s'apercevant qu'elle était à l'entrée de la Grande Salle._ Ce qu'il faut à présent, c'est affronter les évènements. Affronter les autres, maintenant._

Toutefois, elle ne savait pas si elle en serait capable.

Elle encaissait très bien les remarques stupides des Serpentards, bien sûr. Mais celles de _toute l'école_… Et qui plus est, ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron, allaient être au courant eux aussi. Hermione n'osait imaginer leur regard après les révélations de Drago, qu'elle ne voyait d'ailleurs pas comment elle nierait.

_De tout façon, je ne vais pas rester plantée là comme une idiote,_ pensa la jeune fille. _Quand il faut, il faut. Bon sang, je suis une Gryffondor, après tout ! Je dois me montrer digne et courageuse._

La jeune sorcière prit une grande inspiration et commença à se diriger vers la place qui lui était réservée à la table des Gryffondor. Elle posa son sac à côté d'elle et leva avec appréhension les yeux vers ses deux amis assis en face d'elle.  
Stupéfaite, Hermione constata que Ron était comme à son habitude en train de se gaver de cuisses de poulet et que Harry était plongé dans un article du _Daily Prophet_. Tous deux semblaient ne pas l'avoir remarquée.

« Heu… Harry ? », commença la jeune fille d'une voix inquiète.

Celui-ci leva les yeux de son journal et regarda son amie d'un air parfaitement normal.

« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ?

- Oh, rien… Rien du tout », bafouilla la jeune sorcière en baissant les yeux vers son assiette.

Au bout de deux minutes, elle se décida à regarder autour d'elle. Aucun élève ne semblait la dévisager d'un air suspicieux ou moqueur.  
_Alors, il n'a rien dit,_ constata Hermione, à la fois étonnée et soulagée._Du moins, pas encore._  
Ses yeux s'étaient en effet attardés trop longtemps sur la table des Serpentards, assez pour que Drago croise son regard et lui adresse un sourire machiavélique et plein de sous-entendus.

Hermione plongea sa fourchette dans son assiette et se mit à avaler son repas avec une voracité peu coutumière. Elle devait réfléchir, et elle savait que bien manger l'aiderait à activer ses neurones.

_Il faut absolument trouver une solution. Oui, mais laquelle ? Je dois freiner Malefoy. L'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit, ou mes jours à Poudlard deviendront un enfer. Réfléchissons. La seule personne à laquelle cet horrible crétin ait jamais un tant soit peu obéi, c'est…_

La jeune sorcière faillit avaler de travers. Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, elle saisit brusquement son verre d'eau et se mit à boire à longues gorgées.  
La seule personne à laquelle Malefoy eut jamais un tant soit peu obéi, c'était Severus Rogue. Evidemment. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ?  
Très bien. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Hermione poussa un soupir de résignation, se leva et saisit son sac.

« On peut savoir où tu vas, Hermione ? demanda Ron d'un air surpris.

- Dans le bureau de Rogue. J'ai quelque chose d'extrêmement important à lui dire », répondit-elle avant de s'enfuir précipitamment de la Grande Salle.

Leur amie partie, Harry adressa un regard éloquent au rouquin ébahi.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? » chuchota-t-il avant de se replonger dans son journal.

Ron ne répondit rien, mais il fixa pendant quelques secondes l'entrée de la Grande Salle d'un air impénétrable. Finalement, il recommença à mordre dans une cuisse de poulet, visiblement préoccupé.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione dévalait les escaliers du château à toute allure. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose : agir avant Drago Malefoy. Eviter à tout prix qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit de compromettant sur son compte, comme du reste sur celui de Rogue.  
Parce que si elle savait qu'elle aurait à supporter des moqueries en tout genre durant le reste de sa scolarité si jamais ce petit blondinet prétentieux parvenait à ses fins, elle n'osait imaginer à quel point la réputation de son professeur de Potions serait salie. Elle voyait cela d'ici : il serait obligé de présenter sa démission, et qu'allait-il devenir ensuite ?  
Non, elle ne pouvait imaginer cela. Pas une seconde. Il en était absolument hors de question.

La jeune fille arriva pour la deuxième fois de la journée – et en dehors des cours – face au bureau de Rogue.

_Il va trouver ça louche,_ pensa-t-elle. _Mais qu'importe. Cette fois, je viens pour une raison sérieuse._

Hermione pensa alors que la raison qui l'avait poussée à offrir des chocolats à son professeur le matin même lui avait semblé aussi sérieuse que celle qui l'amenait maintenant à le voir de nouveau…  
Mais quelle était-elle ? Ce sentiment étrange… Qui faisait que Rogue la captivait au point de lui faire tout oublier dès l'instant où il plongeait son regard sombre dans le sien…

Hermione secoua la tête afin de chasser ces pensées troublantes de son esprit.  
Elle poussa la porte du bureau de son professeur sans même prendre la peine de frapper avant, ce qui était contraire à toutes ses habitudes. La situation était bien trop grave pour prendre le temps de s'arrêter à des politesses de ce genre.  
« Miss Granger, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Rogue en se tournant vers elle.  
Il était debout près d'une fenêtre, les bras croisés, lorsque la jeune sorcière avait pénétré dans la pièce. Son air soucieux se dissipa immédiatement lorsqu'il vit son élève s'approcher de lui, essoufflée.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? », ajouta-t-il avec douceur.

_Ne pas me laisser perturber par ses yeux. Aller droit au fait,_ pensa la jeune fille, qui sentait toutefois qu'il lui serait extrêmement difficile d'appliquer ces consignes.

« Drago Malefoy m'a vu vous offrir des chocolats. Il en a tiré des conclusions… Peu flatteuses. Pour vous comme pour moi. », avoua Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

La jeune sorcière entendit distinctement le professeur de Potions pousser un juron, tandis qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers la fenêtre de son bureau.

« A-t-il déjà entrepris de propager une quelconque rumeur ? lança-t-il d'un ton sec, sans adresser un regard à son élève.

- Pas encore, mais je suis certaine que cela ne saurait tarder, répondit vivement Hermione. C'est ce que je suis venue vous dire. Et je crois qu'il n'y a que vous qui puissiez dissuader Malefoy tant qu'il en est encore temps de…

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Vous le savez bien, continua la jeune fille, de plus en plus crispée. Vous êtes la seule personne de tout cet établissement qu'il ait jamais écoutée… La seule à laquelle il ait jamais obéi… »

Rogue se détourna du paysage et observa Hermione, comme s'il pouvait trouver dans son visage la solution de son problème.  
« C'est juste, admit-il. Cependant, au point où en sont les évènements, je ne crois pas que je puisse arrêter grand-chose.

- C'est_ faux_, assena la jeune fille avec une conviction sans faille. Vous _pouvez _stopper cela. Je suis prête à parier que Malefoy n'a encore rien dit. Il vous suffit de le convoquer aujourd'hui. Tenez, dès que j'aurais quitté cette pièce… »

Le professeur de Potions poussa un soupir. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis s'avança vers Hermione.  
« Très bien. Je le ferais, miss Granger. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. J'ai cependant une question à vous poser…

- Oui, professeur ? », demanda la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

_Ca y est, c'est reparti,_ pensa-t-elle en frissonnant. _Il m'adresse encore ce regard… D'ailleurs, il ne m'a pas appelée par mon prénom, aujourd'hui, mais peu m'importe, parce qu'il me regarde, et que…  
_La jeune fille se sentait littéralement enveloppée par ces yeux sombres. Elle ne pouvait plus produire un son ni un geste...

« A partir de quoi Malefoy a-t-il pu tirer ces _conclusions peu flatteuses_ que vous avez évoquées ? Oh, bien sûr, il y a les chocolats. Mais il arrive que des élèves en offrent à leurs professeurs, c'est même une pratique assez courante… »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle resta immobile, pétrifiée.

_Je me serais fait des illusions ?_ pensa-t-elle, horrifiée._Pourquoi me demande-t-il cela ? Il ne se rappelle donc pas qu'il m'a pris la main ce matin ? Et que… oh, mon Dieu._

« Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas ? Vous m'avez pris la main… Et… Il y avait votre regard… Et…

- Ah, oui. Les regards. Bien sûr. Comme, je suppose, le fait que je ne vous reproche plus rien en cours et d'autres choses de ce genre ?

- En effet ! s'exclama la jeune fille, au bord des larmes. Il y a_largement _de quoi tirer de telles conclusions lorsque l'on est un espion ayant un tant soit peu de jugeote, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Rogue ne répondit rien, mais continua d'observer son élève d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Vous seriez-vous joué de moi, professeur ? demanda Hermione en tremblant de tous ses membres. Je croyais que… Enfin, je vous trouvais _changé_. Je croyais que vous… Que vous m'… »

La jeune fille ne put achever sa phrase et fixa le sol, la gorge nouée. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Rogue s'était rapproché d'elle, lui posant une main sur l'épaule et l'autre effleurant son menton afin qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui.

« Je suis un épouvantable sadique, Hermione, je le reconnais, murmura-t-il. Si je vous ai parlé de la sorte, c'était uniquement pour vous tester… Parce que j'étais terrifié à l'idée que mes sentiments ne soient pas partagés. »

Le cœur de la jeune sorcière bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler, inondant ses joues. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, non… C'était des larmes de soulagement. Des larmes de bonheur.

_Il m'aime. Il m'aime, c'est donc vrai ! _songea-t-elle, bouleversée. _J'ai été stupide de penser…_

« Maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune crainte à avoir, n'est ce pas ? murmura Rogue en essuyant les larmes de la jeune fille d'un geste empreint de douceur et de délicatesse.

- Non, plus aucune… », fut tout ce que put répondre Hermione en riant à travers ses larmes.

A cet instant, Severus Rogue se pencha vers Hermione Granger et l'embrassa.  
Ce fut un baiser plein de tendresse et d'espoir… La jeune sorcière passa ses bras autour du cou du professeur de Potions, et se blottissant contre lui, elle lui rendit son amour, exprimant enfin par ce baiser tous les étranges sentiments qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour Rogue et tous ceux, magnifiques, qu'elle ressentait maintenant, enfin.  
Hermione n'était plus troublée. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune crainte. Elle ne savait qu'une chose : elle aimait Severus Rogue. Elle en était tellement amoureuse ! C'était un soulagement et une joie pour elle de mettre des mots sur ses émotions et de les concrétiser, en ce moment qui devait définitivement changer sa vie…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rogue et Hermione se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.  
Peu leur importait les difficultés que leur réserverait l'avenir, leur bonheur présent leur suffisait.  
Cependant, quand la jeune sorcière eut quitté le bureau de professeur de Potions deux minutes plus tard après lui avoir promis qu'elle reviendrait bientôt, elle eut la certitude que tout ne se passerait pas aussi bien qu'ils l'avaient présagé, dans leur moment de bonheur béat.  
Il fallait déjà écarter Malefoy. Cela, c'était une chose. Mais comment allaient réagir Harry et Ron lorsqu'elle leur avouerait qu'elle était amoureuse de Severus Rogue ? Serait-elle capable de le leur dire, de surcroît ? Et les autres professeurs allaient forcément finir par se douter de quelque chose…

_Parfait, gardons la tête froide,_ songea-t-elle. _Je réfléchirai à tout cela ce soir et j'aviserai ensuite. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Severus et moi _(et elle se plut à l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois) _allons avoir besoin de l'un et de l'autre pour surmonter tout cela. Plus que jamais._

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Hermione, jusque là aveuglée par ses sentiments, réalisa soudain qu'être éprise de l'un de ses professeurs n'était pas une mince affaire.  
C'était même une source de problèmes considérables.  
Mais après tout, qu'y pouvait-elle ? Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, comme l'on entend parfois dire autour de nous…

Voili voilou ! Suite au prochain épisode…  
(Un grand merci à Jamie Cullum pour avoir composé et écrit les chansons qui m'ont énormément inspirée pour l'écriture de ce chapitre. Oui, je sais, il ne le lira jamais et ne me connais pas, mais je tenais vraiment à dire cela.  
Alors, cela vous a-t-il plu ? J'espère vraiment que oui. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire est loin d'être terminée. Je crois que Ron va bientôt tenter de se déclarer… Le pauvre. Pour ceux qui attendent une scène critique qui justifie le _rated M_, patience, le chapitre 6 n'est plus très loin…)


	5. Where is my mind ?

**Disclaimer : **Me revoilà donc avec mon éternelle excuse pour rajouter un nouveau chapitre après vous avoir fait patienter pendant des semaines : le travail au lycée, qui était épouvantable ces derniers temps. Mais je suis en vacances en ce moment, alors j'en profite pour compléter cette histoire…  
Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer que j'ai eu moins de commentaires lors de la publication du dernier chapitre. Vous a-t-il déplu ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et à critiquer la tournure que prend l'histoire. Par ailleurs, désormais, je m'engage à répondre individuellement à chaque message que vous m'enverrez.  
J'avais prévenu qu'il y aurait des moments affreusement sentimentaux, et je m'en suis donné à cœur joie la dernière fois. Par conséquent, je me calme pour ce chapitre-ci.  
Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira… Et encore désolée pour le retard.

**Chapitre 5**

**Where is my mind****? (The Pixies)**

Harry savait qu'un changement brutal venait de se produire dans la vie d'Hermione. Oh, bien sûr, il avait déjà des soupçons auparavant. Il en avait même fait part à Ron, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien voir de suspect dans le comportement de sa meilleure amie, dont Harry savait qu'il était amoureux depuis la troisième année qu'ils avaient passée à Poudlard.  
Le jeune sorcier, confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune près de la cheminée, masqua davantage son visage derrière l'un de ses grimoire afin qu'aucun regard ne vienne trahir sa pensée.  
Il savait, il avait à présent l'intime conviction qu'Hermione était amoureuse de son professeur de Potions, à savoir Severus Rogue. Pire encore : il avait la certitude qu'il s'étaient mutuellement avoué leurs sentiments et qu'ils avaient probablement entamé une liaison.  
Ce qui était effectivement le cas.  
Harry avait remarqué que l'anxiété de son amie avait disparu pour laisser place à un bonheur de chaque instant. Jamais elle n'avait eu d'aussi bons résultats en cours, jamais elle n'avait paru de meilleure humeur que ces jours-ci. Elle soutenait le regard de Rogue en cours en lui adressant de discrets sourires, qui n'avaient pu échapper à l'attention du jeune homme, étant rodé à toutes sortes d'intrigues plus tortueuses les unes que les autres.  
Et, l'évènement le plus notable, qui avait littéralement stupéfié Harry : Hermione _chantait_, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant. Elle chantait le matin en allant en cours, le soir dans la Salle Commune. Elle avait une assez jolie voix, il est vrai, mais c'était accessoire : le jeune sorcier avait décelé là l'indice révélateur d'une véritable romance en marche.

Onze heures sonnèrent. Il ne restait dans la Salle Commune que le fameux trio.  
Ron bailla, décréta en titubant qu'il montait se coucher et qu'il finirait son devoir de Divination le lendemain matin avant de disparaître dans son dortoir. Hermione ferma son livre et, se levant de son fauteuil, commença à chantonner un titre des Bizarr'Sisters : _« Don't let that magic dies… »_. C'était un morceau horriblement sentimental qui exaspérait Harry. Enfin, tant qu'elle ne chantait pas les tubes des chanteuses favorites de Mrs Weasley…

« Hermione ? », apostropha-t-il.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton gai.

Hermione était à mille lieues de se douter que son ami savait déjà tout de sa relation avec Rogue. Elle avait l'intention de lui en faire part, à lui et à Ron, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à le faire. Elle était bien trop occupée à tenter de trouver un plan afin de se venger de Drago Malefoy. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à avoir quelques idées… Plus ou moins sadiques. Il faut croire que le fait de fréquenter son cher et tendre Severus assidûment lui ouvrait des perspectives insoupçonnées – mais ô combien réjouissantes.

« Hermione… commença Harry. Je vais être franc : je sais que toi et Rogue êtes ensemble. Cela fait bien une semaine, déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le cœur de la jeune sorcière s'arrêta de battre un instant. Comment était-ce possible ?  
_Trois possibilités_, songea-t-elle immédiatement. _Soit il nous a surpris, comme Malefoy, et cela veut dire qu'il faudra redoubler de prudence lors de mes rendez-vous avec Severus. Soit… Nos sentiments sautent aux yeux de tout le monde à cause de l'attitude que Severus et moi adoptons en cours, et dans ce cas, il faut qu'il se mette à faire semblant de me détester, comme avant. Soit… Malefoy a transmis la rumeur. Ce serait pire que tout ! Ce serait…_

« Comment as-tu su ? chuchota la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante en s'approchant de Harry.

- Pure déduction, répondit le sorcier avec un sourire. La façon dont tu le regardes, dont _il _te regarde… Tes notes qui augmentent alors que tu n'éprouves plus la moindre fatigue, toi en train de chanter, tes absences régulières, l'après-midi, au lieu de réviser avec Ron et moi…

- Miséricorde, souffla Hermione, épouvantée. Mais si _toi_, tu arrives à deviner cela, alors toute l'école peut…

- Je te rassure, il n'y a que moi qui suis au courant. Seul quelqu'un qui te connaît parfaitement aurait pu comprendre. J'ai bien essayé de le dire à Ron, mais il ne m'écoute pas. Ah, oui ! Ginny commence à avoir quelques soupçons, c'est vrai. Mais rien de grave, je ne lui ai rien dit. »

La jeune sorcière ne sut trop quelle réaction avoir face à ces révélations. Mais devant la franchise de Harry, sa discrétion et son amitié, elle ne put que lui sauter au cou et le serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit, Harry, murmura-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

- De rien, mais calme-toi, répondit-il en lui tapotant le dos. Je crois que le mieux que tu puisses faire pour que je t'aide à gérer cette situation… Disons, potentiellement compromettante, c'est que tu me racontes tout. Depuis le début. »

Hermione eut un petit rire mal assuré, puis elle se détacha du jeune sorcier, s'assit dans un fauteuil et lui raconta effectivement tout, depuis leur retard en cours jusqu'à son premier baiser avec Rogue, sans omettre la potion requinquante ni les chocolats.  
Harry ne parut pas surpris outre mesure, se contentant de hocher la tête à certaines remarques de son amie, de rire à certains épisodes qu'elle lui relatait parfois avec maladresse ou en rougissant.

« Si tu pouvais m'aider à faire quelque chose contre Malefoy une bonne fois pour toutes…

- Je croyais que Rogue devait lui parler ?

- Il a essayé, confirma Hermione d'un air navré. A chaque fois, Malefoy se sauvait, et lorsque Severus, je veux dire Rogue, (s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune fille en devenant écarlate) a réussi à se trouver seul avec lui, le blondinet n'a strictement rien dit. Naturellement, Rogue n'a rien pu dire qui soit susceptible de confirmer davantage les histoires de Malefoy… Il l'a laissé partir.

- Je vois, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Mais toi, Hermione, tu n'as pas une idée ? »

Bien sûr que la jeune fille avait un plan, et elle le lui dévoila d'un ton précipité.  
« Si tu pouvais m'aider à le mettre en place, ce serait encore mieux, maintenant que tu es dans le secret », ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut achevé sa description.

Harry, lui, ne put rien répliquer. Il se contenta d'émettre un sifflement à la fois étonné et admiratif.

« Eh bien, ça me semble parfait, conclut-il.

- Mais ? demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

- Oh, je t'aiderai, je te le promets. Mais je t'aurais jamais crue capable d'autant de… Sadisme, rétorqua-t-il, amusé. C'est sûrement la faute de Rogue.

- Peut-être », admit la jeune sorcière.

Elle avait elle-même remarqué qu'elle avait changé, ces derniers temps. Elle prenait plus d'assurance et Severus Rogue faisait naître dans sa personnalité des instincts inconnus. Dont un certain sadisme. Mais si le plan se déroulait comme prévu, Malefoy n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait. Ce n'était que justice.

« Au fait, Harry, tu ne m'as pas dit…

- Quoi donc ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas que je sois amoureuse de Rogue ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- C'est bien une question de fille », répliqua son ami en souriant.

Harry mit toutefois un certain moment avant de répondre.

« Au début, ça me semblait intolérable, dit-il enfin. Tu sais parfaitement que je ne porte pas Rogue dans mon cœur. J'étais… Révulsé à l'idée que tu puisses l'aimer et qu'il te rende tes sentiments. Mais j'ai remarqué que tu devenais heureuse… Cela est confirmé par ce que tu viens de me raconter. Et puis, si Rogue se conduit comme une brute arrogante avec moi, il s'est comporté avec délicatesse envers toi, en gentleman. Non, ça ne me dérange plus. »

Hermione sourit. Elle était infiniment soulagée d'avoir pu confier son secret à quelqu'un, et d'être encouragée et soutenue par cette personne, qui plus est son meilleur ami.  
Harry se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers son dortoir.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, déclara-t-il. Rogue ne sera pas content si tu n'es pas en forme demain, Hermione. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, le jeune sorcier s'arrêta net. Il fit demi-tour et regarda Hermione de manière étrange.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je me disais… Ron va bientôt te déclarer ses sentiments. Je suppose que tu t'y attendais ? »

Oui, la jeune fille s'y attendait depuis un certain temps. D'ailleurs, toute l'école semblait croire que Ron et Hermione finiraient ensemble un jour ou l'autre, comme une fatalité. Hermione ne s'en était jamais soucié, considérant simplement Ronald comme son ami, rien de plus. Il n'en était cependant pas de même pour lui, elle le savait. Et elle redoutait l'instant, inévitable, de la déclaration du rouquin.

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? interrogea la jeune fille, embarrassée.

- Disons que je l'ai un tantinet affolé avec mes tentatives pour lui expliquer que tu aimais Rogue. S'il ne m'a pas cru, il s'est en revanche soudainement rendu compte que tu n'étais plus une petite fille et que tu étais susceptible de sortir avec d'autres garçons.

- Très bien, soupira Hermione avec résignation. J'espère… Que ce ne sera pas trop dur pour lui.

- Je pense que si, fit Harry avec sérieux. Tu le blesseras, mais tu n'y pourras rien. S'il s'y était pris avant… Je l'aurais prévenu, au moins. »

Hermione se dirigea à son tour vers son dortoir, l'esprit en proie à de douloureuses réflexions. Elle pensait à aller voir Severus et à tout lui expliquer, mais il n'était pas la personne la plus appropriée pour des conseils amoureux. Quoique…

« Au fait, Hermione… », l'interpella Harry.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

« Une dernière question : est-ce que… Rogue et toi… Vous avez…

- C'est bien une question de garçon, rétorqua Hermione, scandalisée, d'autant que Harry paraissait réellement intéressé. Non, il ne s'est rien passé de ce genre.

- Pas encore », répliqua son ami d'un air malicieux avant de rentrer définitivement dans son dortoir.

Hermione réfléchit. Les dernières paroles de son ami venaient d'éveiller un désir soudain en elle. Rogue et elle avaient échangé quelques chastes baisers, parfois des étreintes plus passionnées, mais cela s'était arrêté là.  
Elle avait souvent pensé qu'il y aurait davantage un jour, mais n'y avait pas accordé plus d'intérêt. Tout allait déjà très bien comme cela, le reste viendrait avec le temps.  
_Et si…Il était temps, maintenant ?_ pensa-t-elle, à la fois sérieuse et curieusement amusée.

Trente secondes plus tard, Hermione dévalait silencieusement les escaliers du château en direction du bureau de son Professeur de Potions.

_C'est de la pure folie_, ne cessait-elle de se répéter alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs glacés à la lumière de sa baguette.  
De toute façon, elle devait voir Severus pour l'informer de son plan, et de la découverte de Harry… Qui n'allait certainement pas se faire apprécier davantage après cela.

Comme d'habitude, Severus Rogue corrigeait des copies d'élèves. Comme d'habitude, il fut étonné de voir sa dulcinée débarquer dans son bureau précisément à l'heure où il s'y attendait le moins, même s'il commençait à la connaître.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il, éberlué – dorénavant, ils en étaient au tutoiement. Il est presque une heure du matin et…

- Harry est au courant pour nous deux, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce qu'il gardera le secret. Même si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu peux lui faire une confiance aveugle, Severus. Et j'ai un plan contre Malefoy, qui devrait te plaire. En fait, peut-être pas. Mais oublions cela pour le moment et, par pitié, laisse tomber tes copies. », débita la jeune fille d'une traite.

Le Professeur de Potion se leva, vint au-devant de la jeune sorcière et la considéra d'un air dubitatif. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, aussi déterminée, aussi… Engageante. Ce qui était à la fois étrange et follement séduisant.

Hermione laissa tomber sa baguette par terre et, sans la moindre hésitation, se rua sur Severus Rogue et l'embrassa sauvagement.

(Voili voilou ! Suite au prochain épisode…  
…Où nous passerons aux choses sérieuses : Hermione dévoilera son plan contre l'odieux petit Malefoy mais, surtout, vous verrez enfin pourquoi j'ai classé cette histoire _rated M_…  
Alors, à la prochaine ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire…)


	6. Little ghost?

**Disclaimer : **Heureuse surprise, les amis ! Je publie mon chapitre plus vite que prévu, parce que cette fois, le temps et l'inspiration nécessaires sont arrivés rapidement.  
J'ai plusieurs choses à dire : déjà, ceci va être la première scène… Comment dire… Réellement _rated M_ que j'ai jamais écrite ; alors, s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents… En tout cas, je vous l'avais promise depuis le début, la voilà.  
Ensuite, je dois une grande partie de mon inspiration pour ce sixième épisode – ainsi que l'histoire qui se rattache à Drago, que vous allez découvrir… – à la musique du formidable Jack White. Si ce chapitre vous plaît, c'est lui qu'il faudra remercier, car une bonne partie de cet épisode a été inspirée par la chanson _Little Ghost_ (d'où le titre dudit chapitre) de l'album des White Stripes _Get Behind Me Satan_. Pour ceux qui souhaitent avoir une traduction intégrale de la chanson, je la leur enverrai. Voilà...  
Dernière indication : ce chapitre risque d'être un peu plus long que les autres…  
Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

**Little ghost,**** can you scare me up a little bit of love ? (The White Stripes)**

Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle perdrait son innocence sur le bureau d'un professeur, qui plus est celui de son professeur de Potions.  
Si vous lui aviez dit cela deux mois plus tôt, elle aurait eu l'air à la fois outrée et en colère, vous aurait infligé un maléfice du Saucisson doublé d'un _Rictusempra_ retentissant, avant de vous abandonner lamentablement au détour d'un couloir de Poudlard, en attendant que Rusard vous trouve et vous afflige de ses sarcasmes.  
Mais voilà, l'évènement fatal s'était produit il y avait très exactement vingt et une minutes et trente-deux secondes, et elle ne pouvait rien y changer. Le plus étonnant, si l'on considérait l'Hermione d'il y a deux mois, était que la jeune fille elle-même avait provoqué l'incident.  
Pouvait-on réellement parler d'incident ? Oui, car il n'était absolument pas prévu.  
_Dans ce cas, c'est un heureux accident_, pensa la jeune sorcière avec délectation en étendant ses bras sur les rafraîchissantes dalles de pierre du bureau de Severus Rogue. Elle avait eu tellement chaud après ce qui s'était produit qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'allonger sur le sol, ne songeant même pas à remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Hermione restait tout simplement là à regarder le plafond, sous le regard de son amant – oui, elle le considérait comme tel désormais, et cette pensée lui causait de délicieux frissons –, qui était comme à son habitude en train de corriger des copies, mais avait visiblement du mal à se concentrer dessus, car il jetait parfois un regard terriblement tenté à la jeune fille.

« C'est une obsession chez toi, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? remarqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Même après ce que nous venons de faire… Préfèrerais-tu tes copies à moi ? Ah, je comprends : tu es encore tellement ébahi par ce qui vient de se produire que tu as besoin de revenir à des choses plus… Rationnelles. Je me trompe ? »

Severus Rogue leva les yeux de ses parchemins et jeta un coup d'œil à sa dulcinée avant de replonger dans ses corrections.

« Et toi, cela ne t'étonne pas, _ce que nous venons de faire_ ? Surprenant pour une jeune fille prétendument sérieuse et réléchie », marmonna-t-il, ce qui vint confirmer les paroles d'Hermione.

Celle-ci éclata d'un rire à la fois terriblement sensuel et joyeux.

« J'imagine que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Ce serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre, nous le savons tous les deux. Personnellement, j'ai _adoré_ ce que nous avons fait. D'ailleurs, je serais tentée de recommencer…, murmura-t-elle avec un regard faussement innocent.

- Laisse-moi d'abord terminer de corriger ce parchemin, articula Rogue, qui se retenait manifestement d'envoyer au diable ses médiocres copies pour se jeter une fois de plus sur la jeune sorcière.

- Comme tu voudras », conclut Hermione.

En attendant que le Professeur de Potions ait enfin terminé, la jeune fille repensa à ce qu'elle venait de vivre tout en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts.  
Elle était arrivée dans le bureau plus déterminée que jamais. A peine entrée, elle s'était littéralement ruée sur cet homme qu'elle détestait seulement quelques mois auparavant…

_(Petit flash-back…)_

…Hermione agrippa la robe de Rogue de toutes ses forces et, se plaquant contre lui, l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle entendit son Professeur pousser un gémissement et sentit ses bras se refermer sur elle, et la maintenir encore plus fermement contre lui. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. La jeune fille voulait se fondre en lui, elle le voulait… _Elle le voulait_, lui.  
Elle entraîna Severus vers son bureau et s'y assit, entourant sa taille de ses jambes. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux sombres – ils étaient horriblement gras, bien sûr, mais Hermione n'en avait cure – et couvrit son visage de baisers tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres.  
Elle ouvrit son chemisier d'écolière en en faisant sauter les boutons, puis attira brutalement le visage de Rogue sur sa gorge en gémissant. Elle voulait plus, toujours plus… Et les mains de Rogue s'attardaient sur sa poitrine, descendant vers la source de son plaisir et de sa souffrance…  
Elle saisit la tunique sombre de Severus des deux mains et la déchira, avec plus de fureur qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais crue capable. Elle glissa ses mains sur le dos de son amant et parcourut son torse de baisers frénétiques qui ressemblaient davantage à des morsures, imprimant leur marque rouge sur la peau du professeur qui la couvrait de caresses…  
Enfin, n'y tenant plus, elle releva sa jupe et agrippa la ceinture du pantalon de son professeur.

« Hermione, je… murmura-t-il.

- Non. Je te veux _maintenant_ », répliqua-t-elle, haletante.

Comme pris d'une impulsion subite, Severus Rogue détacha sa ceinture, saisit brusquement les cuisses de la jeune fille et entra en elle. Ce fut un éclair de plaisir et de douleur qui ravagèrent la jeune fille. S'agrippant désespérément à son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle se pressa contre lui, répondant à chaque secousse par un cri déchirant… Et tandis que le plaisir montait, elle s'accrochait davantage au dos de Severus, laissant à jamais la marque de ses ongles dans sa peau alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui et l'enserrait comme un étau, le visage enfoui dans sa gorge en poussant des râles de jouissance.  
Finalement, l'orgasme eut lieu dans un éclatement de plaisir et de douleur indescriptibles, et ils se séparèrent aussi soudainement qu'ils s'étaient rejoints, la respiration saccadée.

« Je crois que… Que tu saignes, Severus, remarqua calmement Hermione en constatant la présence de gouttelettes rouges au bout de ses doigts.

- Je crois que… Que je viens de te débaucher sur les copies des deuxième année », répliqua Rogue d'un ton tout aussi placide.

Tout d'abord, ils n'osèrent lever les yeux. Puis ils levèrent timidement la tête, et constatant l'absurdité de leurs remarques et leur situation, ils échangèrent un sourire… Avant d'éclater de rire.

_(…Fin du flash-back.)_

« Alors, Severus ? demanda nonchalamment Hermione, toujours étendue sur le sol.

- C'est bon, j'ai terminé », annonça Rogue.

Puis il se leva, s'approcha du corps de son amante et la contempla avec envie. Celle-ci répondit à son regard par un sourire et tendit gracieusement les bras.

« Il va falloir que je te redonne de cette potion requinquante pour ne pas que tu paraisses trop fatiguée en cours, aujourd'hui… », murmura le Professeur de Potions en se penchant vers la jeune sorcière…

* * *

« Nous passons à l'acte cet après-midi, c'est bien ça ? », demanda Harry.

Il se trouvait seul avec Hermione dans une salle de classe vide afin de discuter des derniers détails de leur plan contre Drago Malefoy.

« Exact, confirma-t-elle. L'idée étant de le dissuader une bonne fois pour toute de se mêler des affaires des autres.

- En particulier des tiennes et de celles de Rogue, ajouta son ami avec un sourire. A propos, il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier, hier soir ? Je te trouve… Différente de d'habitude.

- Oh, disons que j'ai simplement jugé ta dernière remarque pleine de bon sens », répondit Hermione en glissant sa baguette dans sa poche et en époussetant sa veste avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la classe.  
Harry regarda son amie avec étonnement, puis il se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille, avant de remonter dans son dortoir.

« Je vois, dit-il. Eh bien ? Rogue a-t-il été à la hauteur ?

- Oh, je t'en prie, est-ce que je te pose des questions sur toi et Ginny ? demanda Hermione, exaspérée. Mais puisque c'est en partie à cause de toi que cela s'est produit, je te dirais seulement que j'ai laissé à Severus un souvenir… _Marquant._ On y va ? »

Deux heures plus tard, les deux jeunes sorciers se trouvaient dans l'un des couloirs du premier étage de l'école, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

« Normalement, Malefoy passe toujours par ici pour aller à la petite réunion qu'il organise avec ses amis dans une salle vide, murmura Hermione.

- Et cela avec la bénédiction de ton cher Severus, ironisa Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Il faudra que je lui en reparle. Il faut dire que nous étions beaucoup trop occupés hier soir pour…

- Chut, la coupa son ami. Le voilà. »

Effectivement, Drago Malefoy parcourait les lieux d'un pas rapide, le visage emprunt de son habituel air hautain.  
Dans une synchronisation parfaite, Harry et Hermione levèrent leurs baguettes et lui jetèrent respectivement un sort de mutisme et un maléfice du Saucisson. A peine le blondinet s'était-il effondré sur le sol que la jeune fille lança un sortilège de Lévitation , suivie par Harry qui fit en sorte que le corps de Malefoy les suive dans les airs jusqu'à la destination que lui et Hermione avaient choisie.

« Bizarre, tout de même, qu'il n'y ait absolument personne à cette heure-ci, commenta le jeune sorcier.

- C'est parce que j'ai demandé à Severus de trouver un prétexte afin d'interdire l'accès de ce couloir aux élèves, avoua la jeune fille. Il a accepté, mais uniquement pour trois minutes, d'où la nécessité de jeter nos sorts en même temps pour aller plus vite. Pur sadisme de sa part, bien sûr. Cela ressort encore chez lui, parfois… Mais au moins, cela rajoute un peu de piquant à l'entreprise.

- Tu peux le dire, grommela Harry. Allez, il faut nous en aller d'ici. »

Quelques instants après, les deux amis étaient à nouveau dans la salle qu'ils avaient utilisée le matin même, à la différence près que Malefoy s'y trouvait avec eux, cette fois-ci. Hermione effectua toutes les opérations nécessaires : elle verrouilla la porte et fit en sorte que rien de ce qui se passerait dans la pièce ne fut susceptible d'être écouté au dehors.

« Parfait, constata-t-elle avec satisfaction. Et maintenant, Harry, écarte-toi, je te prie.

- Tu es consciente que ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire est absolument illégal ? demanda son ami avec perplexité.

- Espionner son professeur est tout aussi illégal, rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Du reste, je crois que l'on peut dire que nous nous y connaissons plutôt bien, nous aussi, dans les activités non réglementaires… »

La jeune fille annula les sortilèges de mutisme et de Saucisson.

« J'étais peut-être bâillonné, Granger, mais je n'étais pas sourd. Quand Rogue saura… », vociféra Malefoy, et il se jeta sur la porte de la salle. Constatant qu'elle était fermée, il se plaqua contre un mur et glissa sa main dans sa poche, puis leva les yeux, hors de lui. Hermione brandissait sa propre baguette d'un air triomphant.

« En effet, je te l'ai prise, révéla-t-elle d'un ton goguenard. Et si tu avais vraiment ouvert tes oreilles, tu saurais que Rogue est au courant de ce que je vais te faire et que j'ai même son accord. Dorénavant, tu sauras qu'il ne faut _jamais _espionner les gens et ne _jamais_ menacer de transmettre de rumeurs désobligeantes sur eux… Tu vas payer, Malefoy, tout simplement. Et tu vas retenir ta leçon gentiment. »

A cet instant, Hermione leva sa baguette et murmura une formule magique. Drago Malefoy se retrouva alors transformé, pour la deuxième fois de son existence, en… Une charmante petite fouine blanche. Qui se mit aussitôt à courir comme une désespérée – ce que le blondinet devait probablement être à ce moment – à travers la pièce.

« Harry, où ai-je mis les habits de poupée ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton impatient.

- Ici, Hermione », lui répondit-il en lui tendant le sac en toile qu'ils avaient apporté.

Après avoir lancé un nouveau sortilège de Lévitation à Malefoy, Harry s'assit sur un pupitre et contempla la scène qui suivit en se retenant de ne pas éclater de rire. Hermione était en effet en train de vêtir l'animal suspendu dans les airs d'une adorable robe de poupée rose bonbon, avant de lui nouer le ruban assorti autour de la tête.

« Et voilà ! conclut-elle fièrement, avec un sourire sadique – probablement emprunté à Rogue. Avant de te relâcher dans les couloirs de l'école, je t'annonce ta sentence : tu seras obligé de rester sous cette apparence jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de l'absence de Drago Malefoy en cours et remarque la présence d'un animal habillé de façon ridicule à Poudlard. Oh, rassure-toi, il y en a bien qui feront le rapprochement, en admettant que tu y mettes un peu du tien… Mais cela risque de durer un certain temps. »

Après avoir achevé ce discours, la jeune sorcière annula son sortilège de Lévitation, ainsi que les sorts qu'elle avait jeté sur la salle de classe. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrebâilla. Le brouhaha des élèves courant vers leur salle de cours avait repris.

« Bon vent, Malefoy ! lança-t-elle. Ne te fais pas écraser en chemin ! »

La fouine vêtue de rose se mit à courir avec un air terrorisé vers la sortie. Mais, alors que Harry et Hermione ne lui accordaient déjà plus un regard, ils entendirent soudain une petite voix leur crier :

« C'est injuste ! Je t'espionnais avec Rogue parce que… Parce que j'étais jaloux ! »

D'un même élan, les deux jeunes sorciers lancèrent un retentissant _Accio fouine !_, que la jeune fille compléta aussitôt par un nouveau sortilège de Lévitation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Harry, stupéfait. Tu es amoureux d'Hermione ?

- Ou de Rogue ? renchérit l'intéressée.

- Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! couina Malefoy en se tortillant dans les airs. Je… J'ai vu que vous étiez amoureux… Et je… Je voulais vous observer pour savoir comment m'y prendre, parce que… Moi aussi…

- Tu es amoureux, c'est ça ? De qui ? Cette odieuse Parkinson ? », demanda Hermione, stupéfaite.

L'ancien blondinet ne savait manifestement comment s'exprimer. En désespoir de cause, il trouva un nouveau moyen d'expression. A leur grand étonnement, Harry et Hermione entendirent alors la fouine chanter d'une voix minuscule :

_Little ghost, little ghos__t, one I'm scared of the most  
Can you scare me up a little bit of love?  
I'm the only one that sees you  
And I can't do much to please you  
And it's not yet time to meet the lord above_

« Eh, mais je connais ! s'exclama Harry. C'est une chanson des White Stripes ! Depuis quand écoutes-tu du rock moldu, Malefoy ?

- Je crois que ce n'est pas le plus important, intervint Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Je connais cette chanson, moi aussi. Elle raconte l'histoire d'un homme qui tombe amoureux d'un fantôme… C'est bien ton cas, n'est-ce pas ? »

La petite fouine esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un hochement de tête. Elle poursuivit :

_The first woman that I met her__  
I did not expect a specter  
When I shook her hand I really shook a glove  
She looked into me so sweetly  
And we left the room discreetly  
No one else could…_

« C'est bon, Malefoy, on a compris ! l'interrompit la jeune sorcière en levant les yeux aux ciel. Peut-on savoir qui est la principale intéressée ? »

La petite fouine émit un couinement incompréhensible.

« Pardon ? demanda Harry. Peux-tu t'exprimer un peu plus clairement ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit de la Dame Grise ? Ou de Mimi Geignarde ? Ou…

- Pas du tout ! cria la fouine d'un ton méprisant. Je… Je suis amoureux de la fille de la Dame Grise. Cecily Serdaigle.

- Helena Serdaigle a une fille ? répéta Hermione, incrédule. Je savais qu'elle avait été assassinée par le Baron Sanglant en raison de sa jalousie, mais…

- Avant, lorsqu'elle s'est sauvée en Albanie, elle était enceinte d'un autre homme, expliqua Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas seize ans, mais elle a donné naissance à une fille et l'a élevée là-bas pendant quatorze ans. Après le meurtre de sa mère, lorsqu'on a recueilli Cecily et qu'on l'a rendue à sa famille d'origine, elle est revenue à Poudlard mais y est morte quelques mois plus tard d'une maladie de l'époque…

- …Et depuis, elle erre ici comme les autres fantômes, compléta Harry.

- Elle sait qui tu es et ce que tu ressens pour elle ? demanda son amie.

- Je… Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, mais… Je n'ose pas trop lui parler et… »

Hermione poussa un soupir et, sans consulter Harry, rendit à Malefoy son apparence originelle, sans lui avoir au préalable enlevé les habits de poupée qui se déchirèrent sous l'effet de l'agrandissement subit de leur propriétaire.

Malefoy n'osait même pas croiser son regard et baissait les yeux d'un air piteux.

« Quand même, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu écoutes du rock moldu… marmonna Harry. Les White Stripes, oui. Très bon choix…

- La musique est une des rares choses que les moldus savent mieux faire que les sorciers, bredouilla le blondinet. Mon père ne sait pas que j'en écoute… Mais je suis un des plus grands fans de Jack White… _Blue Orchid_ déchire. », acheva-t-il en levant timidement les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Harry et ils se regardèrent comme si ils se rencontraient pour la première fois. Ce fut la reconnaissance de deux authentiques fans qui eut lieu, et toute aversion disparut en cet instant particulièrement étrange pour les deux jeunes sorciers.

« Il y a concert pendant les vacances de Noël, poursuivit Malefoy. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre… Je ne m'y connais pas très bien en monde moldu.

- Je m'arrangerai pour avoir une permission pendant ces vacances, marmonna Harry. Comme ça, on pourra y aller… Euh… Ensemble… »

Hermione les observait avec des yeux ronds.

« Bon, ça suffit, maintenant ? dit-elle en se ressaisissant. Je crois que nous devons aider Malefoy, bien que cette idée ne me cause pas un plaisir sans égal, à déclarer sa flamme à Cecily Serdaigle. En considérant le fait que c'est un fantôme, ce qui ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche…

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama Harry. Comme ça, si l'affaire se règle dans les temps, tu pourras l'emmener avec toi au concert des White Stripes !

- Eh bien… Merci, Granger », bafouilla Malefoy.

Tout en ramassant les morceaux de tissu éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, Hermione poussa un grand soupir.  
_Au moment même où les choses vont pour le mieux avec Severus, voilà que je me mets à aider un type que je déteste à sortir avec un spectre_, songea-t-elle avec exaspération._ Et que ce même type devient copain comme cochon avec mon meilleur ami parce qu'ils sont tous les deux fans de rock. Franchement…_  
Elle ressassait encore ces pensées, le soir dans la Salle Commune, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus que deux personnes dans la pièce : elle, bien sûr, et… Ronald Weasley.  
Celui-ci se leva d'ailleurs de son fauteuil et, s'avançant vers elle, lui demanda d'un air très sérieux :

« Hermione… Je peux te parler ? »

Voili voilou ! Suite au prochain épisode…  
(Merci mille fois pour vos commentaires du chapitre précédent, ils étaient merveilleux. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, c'est de loin celui que j'ai préféré écrire. Et merci, bien sûr, à Jack White et à ses chansons qui m'ont, vous l'aurez décidément compris, énormément inspirée pour ce chapitre… Quel homme merveilleux.)


	7. But if there’s one little answer

**Disclaimer : **Voilà, le bac est passé, je m'y remets ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je suis contente que ça vous ait plu. La question qui revient : « mais comment va réagir Ron ? » m'amuse beaucoup, et vous aurez la réponse dans cet épisode.  
Euh… Sinon, je peux faire de la pub pour deux autre one shot que j'ai écrit récemment mais qui ne portent pas sur _Harry Potter_ ? Oui ? Bon. Alors voilà, j'ai publié une histoire sur le personnage de Kanako dans le manga _Love Hina_, intitulée _La promenade de Kanako_, et une autre sur le manga _Count Cain_, sur Jezabel et Cassian (mais c'est un énorme délire), intitulée _Descends tout de suite, Jezabel !_. Si vous pouviez passer les lire – et éventuellement me mettre des reviews –, cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir…  
Bref, si vous êtes là, c'est pour suivre les aventures de ces chers Severus et Hermy, n'est-ce pas ? Alors… Voici la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez…

**Chapitre 7**

**But if there's one**** little answer to this complication… ****(The Raconteurs)**

_« Et voilà, on y est »_, pensa Hermione avec résignation.

Elle posa son grimoire sur la table basse, se redressa dans son fauteuil et regarda Ron avec un peu d'appréhension.

« Hermione… Cela fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, toi et moi… Et… En fait… Tu sais qu'on a été de très bons amis... On a vécu tant de choses ensemble… »

Le rouquin avait manifestement des difficultés colossales à dire ce qu'il avait prévu. La jeune sorcière en ressentait une pointe d'exaspération.

_« Allez, vide ton sac, qu'on en finisse »_, songea-t-elle.

« Il se trouve qu'avant, nous étions amis… Mais ce n'est plus le cas… Je veux dire que je ressens plus que de l'amitié envers toi, maintenant… Je… En fait… Je suis… Je suis amoureux de toi. », acheva Ron en devenant écarlate.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui signifiait très clairement : _enfin, je l'ai dit !_, puis s'assit sur la petite table, face à Hermione.

« Ron… Merci à toi, c'est très gentil », répondit-elle doucement. Il y avait quelques mois, elle l'aurait même trouvé mignon, tant il était sincère et tant cela semblait lui coûter d'avoir à faire une telle déclaration. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Désormais, elle était amoureuse de Severus Rogue. Et elle allait devoir refuser Ronald, même si elle savait que cela lui serait cruel.

Ron crut voir dans sa remarque un encouragement, car il esquissa un sourire qui s'affaissa aussitôt lorsque la jeune fille ajouta :

« Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. Je… Je suis désolée.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? », demanda le rouquin, soudain très pâle et visiblement perturbé.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant, ses yeux jetant des éclairs à travers la pièce. Toi et Harry… Depuis le début…Vous…

- Non, Ron, tu te trompes totalement ! cria Hermione, absolument exaspérée. Il ne s'agit pas d'Harry. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que nous te le répétions : nous sommes comme un frère et une sœur, lui et moi. Cela s'arrête là. Il n'y a _jamais_ rien eu. Comment peux-tu croire une seconde… En plus, il est avec ta sœur, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas !

- Alors, qui ? J'ai le droit de savoir, Hermione. »

_« Il va falloir que je lui dise la vérité. C'est inévitable… Je crains le pire. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je n'ai pas voulu le lui dire jusqu'à maintenant… »_ _  
_La jeune sorcière prit une grande inspiration. Le moment fatidique allait avoir lieu. Et elle avait hâte d'en avoir terminé.

« Ron… Je sors avec Severus Rogue. », dit-elle d'un ton parfaitement calme.  
Tout d'abord, le rouquin la regarda d'un incrédule. Il écarquilla les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu te moques de moi ? La bonne blague…

- Non, c'est la vérité. Je sais bien qu'Harry a essayé de te le dire un nombre incalculable de fois et que tu ne l'as pas cru, mais…

- Attends, attends. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Tu _sors_ avec Rogue ? demanda Ron, semblant soudain prendre conscience de la réalité.

- C'est précisément ce que je viens de te dire », soupira la jeune fille.

La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre. Il se mit à parcourir la Salle Commune comme un désespéré, pour finir par donner des coups de pieds dans le mur.

« Tu _sors_ avec Rogue, hein ? Cet horrible type qui a été sadique avec toi, qui ne se lave jamais les cheveux, qui… énuméra-t-il avec un rire dément.

- Ron, je t'en prie, on va t'entendre et tu vas avoir des ennuis !

- …Tu l'as laissé te séduire, cet affreux pervers, tu l'as laissé t'embrasser et même coucher avec toi, je parie ?

- Ron…

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre ça ? demanda Ron en frappant le mur du plat de sa main.

- Que Rogue n'est pas comme tu le crois, et que si nous sommes ensemble, c'est par amour. Il n'y a aucune histoire de manipulation ou de perversion là-dedans. Je l'aime, c'est tout ! Et il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes, parce que je n'irai jamais avec personne d'autre ! ».

_« Au moins, les choses sont claires, à présent »_, pensa Hermione, soulagée. Elle savait que Ron, contrairement à Malfoy, ne la menacerait pas de dévoiler son histoire à toute l'école. Elle le connaissait par cœur, et même s'il piquait sa crise en cet instant précis, c'était un garçon fondamentalement bien.

« Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il abruptement. Si jamais je croise Rogue, je le tue. Bonsoir. »

Quoique… A la réflexion, il serait bien capable de provoquer un esclandre pendant le cours de Potions. Non, Harry et Hermione seraient parfaitement capables de le gérer. En tout cas, il fallait l'espérer… Peut-être même Hermione pourrait-elle compter sur l'aide de Malefoy, désormais ? Il semblait être très ami avec Harry, désormais… Etrange. Cela lui aurait paru inconcevable il y avait seulement quelques semaines… Le nombre de changements qui se produisaient dans la vie de la jeune sorcière était tout simplement ahurissant.  
Hermione se leva, saisit son livre et se prépara à aller se coucher, lorsqu'un bruit la fit sursauter.

« Salut ! », chuchota une voix familière.

Harry venait de s'introduire dans la Salle Commune. Il tenait deux morceaux de papiers à la main, un grand sourire illuminait son visage et ses yeux verts pétillaient d'excitation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille ? D'ailleurs, où étais-tu passé depuis quatre heures ? Ron et moi étions inquiets…

- Je suis parti, annonça fièrement le jeune sorcier en brandissant ses papiers d'un air triomphant.

- Ca, je l'avais remarqué, rétorqua sèchement Hermione. Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis débrouillé pour faire l'aller-retour Poudlard-Londres avec mon balai le plus vite possible, pour acheter… Ca !

- Quoi donc ? demanda la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Deux places pour le concert des White Stripes ! Les meilleures, en plus ! C'est génial ! Il faut absolument que je les donne demain à Drago… »

Harry, essoufflé, se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

« Tu te rends compte que tu n'as enterré hache de guerre avec Malfoy que depuis cet après-midi ? Comme ça, d'un coup, vous devenez les meilleurs amis du monde ? interrogea Hermione, éberluée.

- Il faut croire que oui. Franchement, cette soi-disant rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard commençait à m'énerver. Je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé à Drago, avant, tu comprends ? Nous n'avions apparemment aucun point commun… Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas voir son Mangemort de père en peinture que Drago doit être pareil. Il y a quelques heures, tout a changé. Après que tu sois partie, on a un peu bavardé… Il s'est décoincé très vite, pour ainsi dire. Moi aussi. Je crois qu'on peut dire que maintenant, on est potes, tous les deux. Le fameux pouvoir de la musique… »

Harry éclata de rire. Il avait l'air sincèrement heureux.

« Bon, je crois que je vais aller dormir, conclut-il. Toi aussi, tu devrais, Hermione… Que se passe-t-il ? »

La jeune sorcière venait de s'affaisser à nouveau dans son fauteuil et se couvrait le visage de ses mains.

« Oh, bon sang ! Quelle brute j'ai pu être ! murmura-t-elle d'un ton navré.

- …Hermione ?

- Je viens de me rappeler de ce que je viens de faire seulement dix minutes avant que tu reviennes. J'ai repoussé Ron, avoua-t-elle en regardant tristement son ami.

- Tu as… Ah, d'accord. Il a piqué sa crise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne peux même pas te l'imaginer. Il était furieux et triste en même temps… Parce que je lui ai dit la vérité. Au sujet de moi et Rogue. Il l'a mal pris… Je l'ai blessé, comme tu me l'avais dit, Harry.

- Bon, eh bien… Nous allons devoir gérer cela, toi et moi. Je me demande quelle tête il fera quand il me verra parler avec Drago… Sur ce, bonne nuit. »

Harry se leva, l'air tout d'abord songeur. Puis ses yeux se reportèrent sur les billets qu'ils tenait à la main, et il rit de nouveau.

* * *

« Nous arrivons à la fin du cours, annonça le professeur de Potions avec lassitude. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et déguerpir. »

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier. En une fraction de seconde, un brouhaha envahi la salle de classe, et tout le monde se rua dehors.  
Tout en rangeant ses affaires, Hermione regarda avec désolation Ron quitter la pièce sans lui accorder un regard – _« Dieu merci, il n'a rien tenté »_, pensa la jeune fille avec soulagement –, et Harry se précipiter vers Drago avec un grand sourire, sous le regard interloqué des autres élèves.

« Je les ai ! Je les ai achetés hier soir ! s'exclama-t-il en tendant un billet à Malefoy.

- C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! On va vraiment y aller, alors ?

- Evidemment. Manquer une occasion pareille… Au fait, j'ai eu une idée pour toi et Cecily. J'en parlerai à Hermione plus tard, parce qu'elle a d'autres chats à fouetter, en ce moment… »

Et les deux nouveaux amis s'éloignèrent en bavardant joyeusement, comme s'il en avait été ainsi depuis toujours.  
Enfin, lorsque la pièce fut entièrement vide, Hermione se tourna vers Rogue et le regarda d'un air malheureux.

« Je peux rester ici ? demanda-t-elle. Si tu n'as pas d'autre cours prévu.

- Bien sûr », répondit-il en effaçant le tableau couvert d'indications à la craie d'un coup de baguette magique. Puis il se tourna vers elle et la contempla en plissant les yeux, de ce regard par lequel la jeune sorcière savait très bien qu'il allait deviner son état d'esprit. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il. Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot pendant mon cours.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? demanda Hermione avec un petit rire amer.

- Je dirais même que ça saute aux yeux, répliqua Rogue en s'approchant d'elle. Allons, raconte-moi. Il me semble que nous sommes suffisamment proches maintenant pour que je sache ce qui te trotte dans la tête… Au fait, le plan que tu as orchestré contre Malefoy a fonctionné, hier ? Commence donc par cela. »

Logiquement, la jeune fille lui raconta tout. Elle se surprit à rire en voyant la grimace de Rogue à l'évocation des nouveaux liens qui unissaient Harry et Drago.

« Au moins, Harry a fait des efforts, lui : même s'il peut difficilement te supporter, il a appris à te respecter…

- Je te demande pardon ? demanda le professeur de Potions, incrédule.

- Oui. Il s'est dit que puisque j'étais avec toi, c'est que tu ne devais pas être si détestable que ça, en gros. Ce qui est tout à fait vrai, ajouta Hermione en attirant Rogue contre elle pour l'embrasser.

- ….Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu faisais cette tête d'enterrement, ce matin, rétorqua son amoureux en se dégageant de son étreinte et en enroulant les cheveux de la jeune fille autour de ses doigts. J'exige une explication.

- Oh, c'est une histoire de fille toute bête. Ron… Ron m'a demandé de sortir avec lui et j'ai refusé en lui disant pourquoi. N'aie crainte, il ne révèlera rien, mais… Depuis, il ne me parle plus.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Eh bien, je suis triste qu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole, bien sûr. Mais j'espère que ça lui pass…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, la coupa Rogue. Tu regrettes de l'avoir refusé ? »

Il regardait la jeune sorcière avec inquiétude. Hermione sentit son cœur fondre.  
_« Oh, c'est trop mignon ! Il a peur que je lui préfère des garçons de mon âge. En fait, il est terrifié à l'idée que je décide de le quitter d'une minute à l'autre… »_, et tandis qu'elle songeait à cela, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire adorable. Severus Rogue était vraiment amoureux d'elle, et la jeune sorcière en prit pleinement conscience à cet instant.  
En guise de réponse, Hermione se blottit contre lui et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Elle sentit que le professeur de Potions devait être touché par son geste, car il lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas où tu peux aller chercher des idées pareilles, murmura la jeune fille en souriant. Le jour où tu comprendras soudainement que je ne peux envisager personne d'autre que toi, tu auras fait un progrès phénoménal. »

Rogue ne répondit rien.

« Au fait, à part Harry, Ron et Malefoy, personne d'autre ne sait que nous sommes ensemble ? demanda alors Hermione en se détachant de lui.

- Que veux-tu dire ? interrogea son amoureux en la regardant avec suspicion.

- Je me demandais simplement si tu n'avais pas mis Dumbledore au courant. Après tout, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui devrait être au courant, c'est lui. Et je sais que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

- Oui… Tu as raison. Il est temps que Dumbledore sache. Le seul problème, c'est… Comment lui présenter la chose ? Je veux dire...

- A mon avis, tu seras plus crédible si nous y allons ensemble. Même si ce ne sera pas évident… Quand il faut, il faut. Je suggère que nous y allions maintenant. », déclara Hermione avec détermination.

La jeune sorcière se leva, saisit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de quitter la salle de classe, elle se tourna vers Rogue et lui adressa un sourire plein d'encouragements, auquel il répondit en serrant la main d'Hermione et en lui adressant pour la énième fois l'un de ses regards pénétrants.

Voili voilou ! Suite au prochain épisode…  
(Et voilà, maintenant, on peut dire que Rogue et Hermione sont vrai petit couple de tourtereaux, prêts à affronter l'adversité… Que va leur dire ce bon vieux Dumby ? Vous le saurez bientôt.  
En attendant, passez me mettre des reviews, j'aimerai beaucoup connaître votre avis. Cela me ferait très plaisir…)


	8. I had to have this talk with you

**Disclaimer : **Me revoilà ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances. En ce qui me concerne, tout va bien. J'écoute énormément de musique, ces temps-ci, donc mon inspiration remonte en flèche… (Et je m'amuse de temps à autre à faire semblant d'être Meg White des White Stripes en prenant un crayon rouge et l'autre blanc, et en tapant avec sur le rebord de la chaise de mon bureau en écoutant leurs disques… Essayez ! C'est un excellent exercice qui affine l'écoute musicale et muscle les bras – si, si –, surtout quand on joue à cela plus de deux heures par jour… Mes jeux sont à la fois enfantins, dingues mais au final utiles).  
Merci, merci et merci pour vos reviews du chapitre précédent ! Je ne pourrais jamais assez dire combien ils m'ont touchée. Donc, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que cet épisode-ci vous plaise autant (voire plus ?).  
Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture, et bonnes vacances à tout le monde !

**Chapitre 8**

**I**** had to have this talk with you, my happiness depends on you… (Dolly Parton)**

« Voilà, nous y sommes, déclara Hermione d'un ton décidé. Tu es prêt ? Parce qu'il n'y aura pas de retour possible. »

Severus Rogue regarda la jeune sorcière pendant un bref instant, avant de répondre d'un ton neutre :

« Oui, je suis prêt. _Sorbet citron !_ », lança-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

A ces mots, l'escalier qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore commença à tourner sur lui-même, et les deux amoureux se hâtèrent de monter sur l'une des marches. Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, leur assurance avait fait place à une angoisse et un embarras visibles.

« Je me demande comment il va prendre tout cela, murmura Hermione. Peut-être même qu'il se doute déjà de quelque chose…

- C'est impossible, la coupa Rogue d'un ton que le trac rendait sévère. Il m'en aurait déjà fait part, et toi et moi nous sommes arrangés de telle sorte que…

- Tu sais bien que Dumbledore est du genre de ceux qui attendent que les gens viennent naturellement lui parler », rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton crispé.

Soudain, l'escalier s'arrêta de tourner. Rogue et Hermione se retrouvèrent face à la massive porte en chêne du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Tu crois qu'on doit se tenir la main ? murmura Hermione d'un ton précipité.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Non, je ne pense pas, chuchota Rogue. Attends. Si, finalement. »

Mais à l'instant même où la jeune sorcière allait agripper la main de son Professeur de Potions, la voix bienveillante du directeur de Poudlard se fit entendre :

« Entrez ! »

Hermione et Rogue remirent précipitamment leurs bras le long du corps et pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore en essayant d'avoir l'air parfaitement naturel.

« Severus et miss Granger, remarqua le directeur en haussant les sourcils, car cette association était pour le moins inhabituelle. Pour que vous veniez me voir ainsi, j'imagine que Gryffondor a encore perdu un nombre important de points, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle est la punition que vous désirez donner à cette élève pour que vous ayez besoin de mon autorisation, Severus ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, professeur », lâcha Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

A présent, la jeune fille était réellement inquiète. Lorsqu'elle avait proposé à Rogue de dire la vérité à Dumbledore, elle ne s'était pas imaginé une seconde la difficulté que cela allait représenter pour eux deux.  
_ « Quand j'y pense, combien de fois un professeur de Poudlard est-il allé dire à Dumbledore qu'il était amoureux de l'une de ses élèves, au fait ? Et il est vrai que tout s'était bien déroulé, et que cela avait fini autour d'une bonne bouteille de Bièraubeurre… »_, songea-t-elle avec ironie.

« Eh bien, de quoi s'agit-il, miss Granger ? » demanda Dumbledore d'un ton placide.

_« Il est à mille lieues de se douter de quoi que ce soit »_, pensa Hermione.

« En fait… commença la jeune fille.

- Non, Hermione, la coupa Rogue. Il est hors de question que ce soit toi qui le lui dise. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, s'il allait imaginer que c'est à cause de toi que…

- Alors, dis-le vite, parce que tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de la manière dont il nous regarde… », lui répondit sa dulcinée en chuchotant furieusement.

Severus Rogue se redressa. Il regarda Albus Dumbledore avec dans le regard une résolution qu'Hermione trouva merveilleuse.  
Et sa voix ne trembla pas un seul instant lorsqu'il déclara :

« La vérité, Dumbledore, c'est que je suis amoureux de miss Granger. Nous sommes ensemble depuis… Presque deux semaines, c'est ça ? murmura le Professeur de Potions en se tournant vers la jeune sorcière.

- En effet, répondit Hermione en fixant avec obstination le sol.

- Je tiens à dire que miss Granger n'est absolument pas coupable en quoi que ce soit, ajouta Rogue d'une voix ferme. Je veux dire qu'elle n'est pas l'une de ces élèves pernicieuses et désespérément stupides qui pensent que séduire un professeur pourra les aider à avoir de meilleures appréciations, à l'image de Parkinson, par exemple.

- Pansy avait des vues sur toi ? demanda Hermione, à la fois interloquée et furieuse. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Je n'avais pas spécialement envie que tu commettes un meurtre qui t'aurait fait exclure de l'école, répondit son amoureux d'un ton un peu embarrassé. Cela n'a aucune importance.

- C'est vrai, admit la jeune fille. Cette fille est tellement idiote qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'en préoccupe, après tout… »

Rogue et Hermione étaient tellement absorbés par leur conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que Dumbledore s'était levé de son bureau et observait ce couple inattendu par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune avec une expression à la fois étonnée, perplexe et amusée.  
Le directeur avait bien remarqué quelques changements dans la personnalité de Severus, ces derniers temps. Il semblait étrangement heureux, ce que Dumbledore seul avait deviné, car il pensait être celui qui connaissait le mieux l'acariâtre professeur. Manifestement, ce n'était plus le cas, et le sage directeur n'aurait jamais pu deviner un seul instant la véritable raison du bonheur soudain de Rogue. Il n'avait pas été aussi surpris depuis que son ami Nicolas Flamel lui avait fait voir la Pierre Philosophale, et Dieu sait si cela avait eu lieu des dizaines d'années auparavant…

Un silence pour le moins gênant se fit dans la pièce. Dumbledore se contentait d'observer les amoureux d'un air indéchiffrable et Rogue ne savait vraisemblablement plus quoi ajouter.  
Soudain, prise d'une inspiration subite, Hermione leva la tête et dit d'un ton ferme, en regardant le directeur droit dans les yeux :

« J'aime autant vous dire, professeur, que tout notre avenir et notre bonheur dans cette école dépendent de vous. Mais si vous décidez de renvoyer Severus, je vous annonce tout de suite que je n'aurais aucun regret à quitter l'école. Je partirai avec lui, où qu'il aille, même s'il veut se reconvertir dans l'étude des dragons chinois. »

Dumbledore eut d'abord l'air étonné devant l'audace tout à fait inhabituelle d'Hermione. Puis il eut un petit rire bienveillant, qui le fit un peu ressembler au Père Noël, songea la jeune sorcière avec perplexité.

« Loin de moi l'idée de renvoyer le professeur Rogue, miss Granger, lâcha enfin le directeur. C'est l'un des meilleurs de cette école, et je ne crois pas qu'il puisse partir en Chine de sitôt, étant donné que l'Ordre du Phénix ferait tout son possible pour l'empêcher d'y aller.

- Alors, nous… Nous pouvons continuer à vivre ici ? Sans aucun changement ? demanda Hermione, éberluée.

- Naturellement. Votre relation ne possède pas quoi que ce soit de néfaste, et du reste… Je crois que tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre vous a fait le plus grand bien », ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire espiègle.

A ces mots, Hermione et Severus se regardèrent avec étonnement, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Oui, ce n'est pas faux, acquiesça la jeune fille. Tu es _beaucoup_ plus gentil ces derniers temps… Je veux dire que tu mets un _tout petit peu_ moins d'appréciations cruelles et sarcastiques dans les copies des élèves.

- En ce qui te concerne, tu passes _beaucoup moins_ de temps dans tes livres… Je veux dire que cela ne modifie _en rien_ la qualité de tes devoirs, ajouta précipitamment Rogue face au regard de doute de Dumbledore.

- Pour finir, je vois que vous vous fréquentez dans la plus grande discrétion, acheva le directeur. Mais si jamais la situation devait… Disons, se compliquer, sachez que je serai toujours là pour vous aider. »

Hermione faillit sauter au cou du vieux sorcier, mais elle s'abstint et déclara avec un sourire :

« Merci mille fois, professeur. Pour l'instant, je crois que l'on peut dire que nous nous en sortons très bien tous seuls, dit-elle en se rappelant la manière dont elle s'était occupée de Malefoy.

- Merci infiniment, Dumbledore. Merci. », ajouta Rogue avec un regard plein de reconnaissance.

Enfin, Severus et sa chère Hermione quittèrent le bureau du directeur, absolument ravis. Rien ne semblait pouvoir faire obstacle à leur bonheur, et tout s'annonçait pour le mieux.  
De son côté, Dumbledore se rassit à son bureau avec un sourire. Et il se prit à repenser à ses amours de jeunesse, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Ah, ce cher Gellert…

* * *

« Ah, Hermione, te voilà ! On te cherchait… Bonjour, professeur », s'interrompit Harry en voyant que son amie sortait du bureau de Dumbledore avec son détesté Professeur de Potions.

Faisant un effort inhabituel, Rogue se contenta de hausser un sourcil d'un air dédaigneux à la vue de l'élève qui l'exaspérait le plus et passa son chemin, se dirigeant vers les cachots. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner d'un air béat.

« Eh bien, c'est vraiment le grand amour, marmonna Harry. Laisse-moi deviner : vous êtes allés voir Dumby et il vous a donné sa bénédiction, c'est ça ? »

La jeune sorcière acquiesça sans dire un mot. Puis, réalisant ce qui venait de se produire, elle se mit à sautiller sur place en battant des mains.

« Tu te rends compte, Harry ? C'est merveilleux ! Le directeur est vraiment un homme formidable…

- Tu devrais te calmer, Granger, si tu ne veux pas te faire remarquer », l'interrompit Drago Malefoy d'un ton où l'on dénotait une pointe d'exaspération.

Il se trouvait en effet là avec Harry en bas de l'escalier, mais dans son euphorie, Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué. Sa remarque fit tout de suite son effet et la jeune fille s'arrêta net, surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en oubliant d'être agressive avec le Serpentard.

- On t'attendait, intervint Harry. J'ai eu une idée afin d'arranger les affaires de Drago et Cecily, et je voulais ton avis.

- Ecoute, si elle ne veut pas s'en mêler, ce n'est pas grave, murmura Malefoy. Nous ne sommes pas non plus les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute, lança Hermione, à la grande surprise du blondinet.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? s'exclama Harry d'un air triomphant. Eh bien, voilà : comme Drago n'ose pas parler au fantôme…

- …Laisse-moi deviner, interrompit la jeune fille d'un air espiègle. Drago va lui avouer son amour en lui chantant une chanson, par exemple _Little Ghost_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione s'arrêta, étonnée. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle appelait Malefoy par son prénom. Curieusement, cela lui parut parfaitement naturel.  
Le jeune Serpentard eut l'air aussi surpris qu'elle, mais après l'avoir dévisagée un instant, il esquissa timidement un sourire.  
_ « C'est l'ami de Harry, après tout_, songea la jeune sorcière. _Il ne doit pas être si détestable que ça… »_

« Figure-toi que l'idée a été évoquée, avoua Drago. Mais elle ne nous a pas paru très originale. D'autant que je chante comme une casserole.

- Et donc, nous avons finalement opté pour une véritable mise en scène romantique, poursuivit Harry. Une invitation dans le parc, la nuit. Dans les règles. Avec plein de jolis petits sortilèges et tout… Comme tu es une reine dans ce domaine, je voulais te demander ton aide. Après tout, je t'ai bien aidée à neutraliser Drago…

- S'il te plaît, Hermione. Je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissant. », ajouta Malefoy avec un air si sincère que la jeune sorcière sut qu'elle serait incapable de refuser.

Elle regarda les deux amis et eut aussitôt envie de les aider à mettre en place leur plan. Pour une fois qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose que de résoudre des affaires tordues… Elle avait toujours adoré ce genre de situation dans les livres moldus qu'elle avait lus, et désormais, elle avait l'occasion d'en vivre une. Et puis, étant elle-même amoureuse, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir Drago.  
_ « En fait, je crois que je commence à bien l'aimer. »_, constata Hermione, et cette pensée l'amusa.

« Bien, récapitulons, commença la jeune fille. De quelle manière comptes-tu l'inviter ?

- J'avais pensé à lui faire parvenir un joli carton d'invitation, tout bêtement, répondit Malefoy. Après tout, Cecily est née à une époque où les gens avaient l'habitude d'être courtois, non ? Le gros de l'entreprise, pour ainsi dire, vient après.

- Le rendez-vous au parc doit être une vraie superproduction. Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard, renchérit Harry.

- Et nous devons réaliser tout cela sans nous faire remarquer, ajouta Hermione. J'imagine que tu n'as rien laissé échapper devant Ron ?

- Je suis muet comme une tombe, répondit Harry. Tu ne diras rien à Rogue non plus ? Sauf si tu penses qu'il peut nous aider…

- Je ne crois pas que Drago serait ravi de dévoiler toute sa vie sentimentale à son professeur, objecta la jeune sorcière. A nous trois, je suis sûre que nous nous débrouillerons très bien.

- Vous savez quoi ? Avant, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de devoir parler à Cecily. Je ne pensais même pas être capable de le faire. Mais maintenant, avec toi, Harry, et aussi avec toi, Hermione, je commence à trouver cela… Marrant. », déclara Malefoy, en baissant les yeux.

_« Visiblement, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être aussi gentil. Il va enfin s'apercevoir que c'est cent fois plus agréable et moins contraignant que d'être un Serpentard hautain et arrogant vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »_, pensa Hermione, et elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Elle était à la fois bizarrement attendrie et trouvait que la situation relevait du plus haut comique.  
Drago éclata de rire à son tour, suivi de Harry. Leurs rires se répercutèrent contre les murs de Poudlard, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'un couloir, Ron les percuta de plein fouet. Son air bougon et pressé se dissipa aussitôt pour céder place à une expression stupéfaite lorsqu'il réalisa que Harry, Drago et Hermione riaient ensemble comme s'ils avaient été amis depuis toujours.

« Mais je rêve ! Tout le monde est devenu complètement dingue ! », hurla-t-il, horrifié.

Voili voilou ! Suite au prochain épisode…  
(J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, parce que j'ai bien aimé décrire un Malefoy plus sympa. Et Hermy et Rogue qui se chamaillent dans le bureau de Dumbledore… Une petite review ?  
Ah, oui ! Au fait : la prochaine fois, je vous présenterai Cecily…)


	9. Oh baby, you're driving me crazy !

**Disclaimer : **Salut tout le monde ! Mes vacances touchant presque à leur fin, je profite du temps qui me reste pour m'occuper un peu de mes chers Hermy, Rogue, Harry, Drago… Et Cecily, que je vais avoir le bonheur de faire intervenir – enfin ! – dans ce chapitre.  
Je tenais à remercier chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'ont mis des commentaires pour l'épisode précédent, ils m'encouragent énormément ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent sans forcément me donner leur avis – même si j'en serai très heureuse…  
J'ai trois petites choses à dire. Dans mon disclaimer du chapitre 4, j'avais dit que je pensais faire durer cette histoire entre huit et dix chapitres… Eh bien, je me suis rendue compte en écrivant l'épisode précédent que mon histoire était loin d'être terminée ! Cette fanfic durera au-delà de dix chapitre, finalement.  
Ensuite, pourquoi ai-je subitement décidé que Drago et Harry allaient devenir amis ? Cela vient d'une frustration suite à la lecture du tome 7, je crois. Je voulais tellement que cela se produise, et J. K. Rowling en a décidé autrement. Donc, je répare son erreur ! Et puis, dès que ces deux personnages entament une relation dans une fanfic, elle est forcément amoureuse. Je voulais juste montrer qu'il était possible de les faire _simplement_ amis.  
Enfin, je fais de la promo pour un one shot publié il y a quelques jours sur Lucius Malefoy et une héroïne que j'ai inventée, la brillante et séduisante Lillian Henshaw. Il s'intitule _Parce que quand on veut, on peut_, et je serai contente si vous passiez le lire. Maintenant que j'y pense, il y est aussi question d'un certain Severus…  
Voilà ! Désolée d'avoir été longue, mais il fallait absolument que je vous dise tout ça. Je vous livre donc ci-dessous un nouvel épisode de _Car Severus aime Hermione_, dont j'espère, comme d'habitude, qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture ! (Et bonne rentrée…)

**Chapitre 9**

**Oh baby, you're driving me crazy ! (The Sonics)**

Le cri de Ron, plus encore que ses yeux écarquillés devant une telle situation – son meilleur ami, la sorcière qu'il aimait et dont il savait qu'elle était amoureuse du professeur qu'il détestait, alliés avec _le_ Serpentard qu'il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture ! –, déstabilisèrent Drago Malefoy qui cessa de rire aussitôt.  
Jetant un regard en coin à ses deux nouveaux amis, il marmonna précipitamment : « Dans deux heures, à la bibliothèque », avant de se diriger d'un air faussement hautain vers la table des Serpentards.

« Vous avez vu comme ils avaient l'air stupide ? Un bon petit coup de _Rictusempra _sur deux Gryffondors, c'est désopilant, quand ça ne dure pas trop longtemps... », dit-il d'un ton arrogant afin que toute la tablée puisse l'entendre.

Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors en tentant d'éviter le regard ébahi de Ron. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre en baissant les yeux. Le rouquin jeta avec fracas son sac la table et prit place en face d'eux avec un air furieux.

« Je ne suis pas idiot, murmura-t-il. Je sais très bien que Malefoy dit cela uniquement pour sauver les apparences. Ne venez pas me dire qu'aucun de vous deux ne sait esquiver un sortilège aussi simple que celui-là. »

Les deux amis ne répondirent rien. Ils se contentaient de fixer leurs assiettes comme si la vue de ces simples objets étaient la chose la plus curieuse qu'ils eussent jamais vue.

« Harry, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? tempêta Ron. Avant, tu ne me cachais rien ! Maintenant, vous gardez tout pour vous deux. Comme si... J'étais trop bête pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, ou... Je me retrouve tout seul... »

Hermione regarda Ronald d'un air désolé.

« Ecoute, Ron, commença Harry. Nous t'aurions bien tout expliqué. Mais si tu ne veux plus adresser la parole à Hermione, je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait être en mesure de te dire quoi que ce soit, surtout si tu sors de tes gonds à chaque fois. Je comprends que tu sois triste, voire totalement dégoûté... (A ces mots, la jeune fille lui adressa un regard de reproche.) Nous sommes toujours tes amis, et si tu nous écoute calmement, nous te dirons tout ce que tu veux savoir. »

Le rouquin regarda le jeune sorcier avec perplexité. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute, dit-il.

- Tu avais raison à propos de Malefoy. Tout à l'heure, avec les Serpentards, il jouait la comédie. En fait, depuis quelques jours, il est devenu... Notre ami.

- Parle pour toi, protesta Hermione. En ce qui me concerne, il n'y a que depuis vingt minutes que je le trouve supportable.

- Et qu'a-t-il pu bien faire pour que vous vous entendiez soudainement si bien avec lui ? demanda Ron en respirant profondément pour ne pas s'énerver face au flot de révélations toutes plus inimaginables les unes que les autres que ses amis déversaient sur lui.

- Tu ne le croiras jamais, répondit la jeune sorcière en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry et Drago se sont découvert une passion commune pour les White Stripes.

- Les Whi... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu ne peux pas connaître ça, intervint Harry. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment Drago l'a pu, il ne me l'a toujours pas dit... Les White Stripes sont un groupe de rock moldu. Mais je crois que le mieux, c'est qu'on te raconte toute l'histoire. »

Hermione commença à décrire le plan qu'elle avait mis au point contre Malefoy et la manière dont il avait tourné. Harry acheva le récit en lui expliquant les raisons qui l'avaient finalement poussé à fréquenter le blondinet ainsi que la mise en scène destinée au spectre Cecily. Ron les observa tous deux pendant un moment, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

« Je comprends mieux, dit-il lentement. Il faudra que tu me fasse écouter tes disques, Harry. J'ai une question...

- Oui ? demanda son ami avec un sourire.

- Est-ce que... Je pourrais... Vous aider ? Je veux dire... Pour l'histoire du fantôme... Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. », se hâta d'ajouter Ron en devenant écarlate.

A présent, c'était au tour de ses amis de le regarder d'un air incrédule.

« Attends, articula Hermione, éberluée. Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas voir Drago en peinture ?

- Tu as dit toi-même que puisque c'était l'ami de Harry, il ne pouvait pas être si nul qu'il en avait l'air, rappela le rouquin, embarrassé. Et puis, le savoir dans une telle situation, je trouve cela... Inhabituel. J'aimerais bien savoir comment tout ça va se terminer, si possible sans avoir besoin de vous le demander... Et si je peux faire en sorte que cette histoire se finisse bien... Je veux en être, c'est tout. Comme avant. Pour une fois qu'il ne s'agit pas d'affronter un sorcier tordu et psychopathe... »

Harry et Hermione n'eurent pas besoin de répondre. Leurs sourires à la fois amusés et soulagés rassurèrent plus le rouquin que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde.  
_« Le bon vieux trio est reformé »_, songea Hermione, ravie.

* * *

« Je suis désolée, Severus, mais ce soir, je ne pourrais pas.

- Demain, alors ?

- Oh... Demain soir, ce sera impossible ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée... »

Severus Rogue regarda Hermione d'un air étrange, qui se dissipa aussitôt lorsqu'il vit que sa dulcinée avait vraiment l'air navrée de devoir annuler un de leurs précieux rendez-vous.

« Je dois régler une affaire importante. Je te promets que quand tout sera terminé, nous pourrons nous voir autant de fois que nous le voudrons. »

La jeune sorcière récupéra son sac et commença à se diriger vers la sortie du cachot où ses amis l'attendaient. Soudain, elle fit demi-tour, saisit les rebords de la cape de Rogue et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, lui donna un baiser emprunt de toute la passion dont elle était capable.

« Ca te donnera matière à patienter d'ici là, murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire. J'espère que tu ne doutes pas un seul instant que je suis absolument folle de toi. »

Hermione fit lui tourna le dos, mais à peine avait-elle esquissé ce geste que le Professeur de Potions saisit son bras, l'attira contre lui et lui rendit tendrement son baiser.

« J'espère que tu ne doutes pas un seul instant que c'est réciproque », répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
Puis il mit fin à leur étreinte et Hermione quitta la salle sur un petit nuage. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle aperçut Harry, Ron et Drago qui l'observaient en souriant.

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce que peut avoir un type qui ne se lave jamais les cheveux, qui est sadique et acariâtre pour attirer une fille de cette manière, dit Malefoy. Si jamais je parvenais à trouver le truc, ça me permettrait d'y voir plus clair...

- Laisse-toi pousser les cheveux, ne les lave pas pendant trois semaines et habille-toi en noir, tu verras bien ce que ça donnera, suggéra Harry, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale. Et maintenant, direction la bibliothèque. »

Drago n'avait pas mal réagit au fait d'intégrer Ron à leur plan. Il avait vraisemblablement eu la même pensée qu'Hermione la veille : après tout, si Harry était ami avec lui, c'était sans doute qu'il n'était pas si exaspérant que cela. Il n'avait pas considéré le rouquin de haut et aucune allusion n'avait été faite quand à la pauvreté des Weasley.  
Arrivés à la bibliothèque, ils s'assirent tous les quatre autour d'une table située dans le coin le plus reculé de la salle.

« J'ai donné mon carton d'invitation avant le cours de Potions, chuchota Drago.

- Comment t'y es-tu pris ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

- Je l'ai remis à Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. _« Miss Cecily Serdaigle est invitée dans le parc de Poudlard, demain soir à minuit »_, cita-t-il d'une voix exagérément pompeuse. Belle écriture, bordure argentée, le carton parfait, vive la magie. Nick doit me transmettre la réponse dans une heure.

- Donc, tu conserves l'anonymat... La plus grande surprise de la soirée, ce ne sera pas le spectacle, en définitive, mais toi, remarqua Ron.

- Même si je pense que Cecily aura deviné que c'est toi. Toute la réponse dépend de ce détail. Est-ce qu'elle a envie de te voir... Ou pas. », le taquina Harry.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, les quatre jeunes sorciers mirent au point les derniers détails du plan. Harry, Ron et Hermione définirent précisément leurs rôles ainsi que les lieux où ils devaient se tenir le moment venu.

« Dites, ce soir, on devrait peut-être faire une répétition généra... », commença Hermione, mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée dans la bibliothèque de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui se dirigea vers leur table en flottant dans les airs. Drago se raidit sur sa chaise.

« Cecily m'envoie vous dire qu'elle accepte avec joie votre invitation, annonça le fantôme avec un sourire.

- Avec joie ? C'est... C'est vraiment ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Malefoy d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

_- _Absolument, mon cher.

_- _Et... Vous croyez qu'elle sait qu'il s'agit de moi ?

- J'en suis sûr, affirma Nick d'un air complice. Bonne chance à vous, jeune homme. Ah... Cela me rappelle les manières de mon époque. Les rendez-vous galants au clair de lune..., dit-il d'un air nostalgique en s'éloignant.

- Vous vous rendez compte ? demanda Drago d'un ton à la fois inquiet et ravi. Je vais la voir ! Je vais lui parler et... Mon Dieu.

- Calme-toi, mon vieux, tout va bien, dit Harry d'un ton apaisant en lui tapotant l'épaule. Au moins, maintenant, nous sommes sûrs que ce rendez-vous aura bien lieu. Donc, Hermione, je crois que tu as raison : une répétition générale s'impose. »

Et ils répétèrent si bien, en effet, que le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent avec la certitude que tout se dérouleraient pour le mieux. Du moins, en ce qui concernait les trois Gryffondors. Drago était dévoré par un trac de tous les instants, que ni les plaisanteries de Harry et Ron, ni les encouragements d'Hermione ne parvinrent à effacer.

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? Si elle ne m'aime pas et...

- Si elle ne t'aimait pas ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, tu crois qu'elle aurait accepté ton invitation ? remarqua Hermione d'un ton conciliant.

- Remarque, parfois, il y a des filles qui viennent à ce genre de truc juste pour pouvoir se moquer des garçons entre copines après, rétorqua Ron. Franchement, Drago, tu as déjà vu des bandes de spectres filles ricaner dans les couloirs de l'école ? se hâta-t-il d'ajouter devant l'air encore plus inquiet de Malefoy. En plus, j'ai déjà croisé Cecily Serdaigle. Elle a l'air gentille comme tout.

- Pour te motiver, tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu pourras l'emmener voir le meilleur concert de ta vie avec toi si tout se passe bien, ajouta Harry. A la fin, si tu veux, nous irons voir Jack White et tu lui diras : _« Bonjour, monsieur, je dois vous remercier car votre chanson m'a beaucoup aidé à sortir moi-même avec un fantôme... » _»

Drago eut un rire mal assuré. Soudain, il regarda son ami droit dans les yeux et déclara d'une voix résolue :

« Parfait, je tiens le pari. Si à partir de ce soir, je sors avec Cecily, on se débrouille pour voir Jack en coulisses, en chair et en os. Sinon... Eh bien, nous n'irons pas.

- Pari tenu ! s'exclama Harry, dont les yeux pétillaient de joie à cette idée. Tu as intérêt à réussir à sortir avec ce fantôme, Drago. Si tu échoues, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. », acheva-t-il en riant.

Le soir même, alors que tout le château était endormi, une petite silhouette glissa légèrement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle descendit les escaliers principaux, passa au travers des énormes portes de chêne et arriva dans le parc.  
Ses cheveux – qui avaient jadis été d'un roux éclatant – descendaient en cascade le long de son dos, et sa robe médiévale mais simple mettait encore plus en évidence sa beauté naturelle. Cecily Serdaigle avait quatorze ans lorsqu'elle était morte, mais cela lui importait peu, de même qu'elle se moquait que son aspect soit gris et légèrement transparent. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi libre que depuis qu'elle était devenue un fantôme. Et ce soir, elle se rendait à un rendez-vous secret. Un rendez-vous amoureux, le premier de toute son existence.  
A peine avait-elle pénétré au milieu du parc qu'une miriade de petites fées jaillit des buissons et l'escorta jusqu'au lieu indiqué sur l'invitation qu'elle avait reçue la veille, scintillant doucement autour d'elle.  
Elle aperçut la silhouette de son soupirant qui l'attendait au bord du lac. Cecily continua d'avancer doucement. Elle était à la fois ravie et un peu angoissée – à dire vrai, son état d'esprit était exactement le même que celui de Drago le matin même.  
Un sourire charmant apparut sur les lèvres du petit fantôme lorsqu'elle arriva près de Malefoy. Elle était à moins d'un mètre de lui lorsqu'un dôme de lumière apparut soudain au-dessus d'eux, illuminant par la même occasion le lac qui se mit à briller. C'était un véritable enchantement.  
Mais le véritable charme résidait dans le visage de Drago. Faute de mieux, il était vêtu de son simple uniforme de Serpentard et regardait Cecily avec une détermination magnifique. Il y avait autre chose dans ses yeux, cependant, que le spectre n'aurait jamais pu décrire si on le lui avait demandé, mais qu'elle devina tout de suite... C'était de l'amour. Il lui semblait que c'était la première fois de toute son existence qu'on la regardait ainsi.

« Cecily... commença Drago. Cela fait longtemps que je te vois dans les couloirs de Poudlard et... »

Sa voix trembla et il baissa la tête. Le fantôme le regarda en souriant. Elle le trouvait tellement attendrissant ! Timidement, elle esquissa un geste vers lui et effleura sa main. Troublé par ce contact – légèrement froid –, le jeune sorcier releva la tête.

« Enfin, tout ce que je pourrais dire est inutile, tu sais déjà tout cela..., poursuivit-il avant de respirer profondément. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est... Je suis amoureux de toi, Cecily. Depuis le début. Je sais bien que ça doit te paraître bizarre, parce que je suis vivant et... Mais je ne peux rien y changer ! Si tu me rejettes, là, je t'aimerai quand même. Toujours. Et...

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te rejette, Drago ? murmura doucement Cecily. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de me dire. »

Malefoy contempla le visage de Cecily, qui irradiait étrangement, son corps illuminé par le dôme magique.

« Personne ne m'avait jamais dit cela, poursuivit le petit fantôme. Personne ne m'avait jamais témoigné de sentiments véritables. Les élèves font peu attention à moi, je fais partie du décor de cette école, après tout... Les autres spectres sont polis avec moi, et Nick me témoigne toujours une courtoisie exemplaire... Mais rien de plus. Alors, que tu demandes à me voir, et que tu fasses tout cela pour moi... C'est... »

Un bref instant, Cecily eut la gorge nouée. Drago l'observait sans ajouter un mot, bouleversé. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une jeune fille aussi belle et adorable puisse être tellement seule. Il referma sa main autour de celle du petit fantôme, comme pour la réchauffer.

« C'est magnifique, dit Cecily en regardant le lac. Mais la plus belle chose que tu pouvais me donner ce soir, bien plus extraordinaire que tout cela... (elle contempla d'un air amusé les petites fées qui voltigeaient autour d'eux) C'est ton amour, Drago. C'est le plus merveilleux de tous les cadeaux que l'on m'ait jamais offert ! »

Le visage du spectre fut rendu plus beau encore par un sourire splendide. Flottant dans les airs, elle s'éleva doucement jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui de Malefoy. Puis, fermant les yeux, elle s'approcha et déposa le premier baiser de sa vie sur les lèvres du jeune sorcier.  
C'est à peine si Drago ressentit une léger souffle d'air frais se poser sur son visage. Il n'en avait cure. Pour lui, ce baiser valait mieux que tous les baisers du monde. Il lui était donné par celle qu'il avait toujours aimée. Le plus beau moment de cette nuit était encore à venir, cependant. Cecily, en lui rendant son regard ardent, murmura alors :

« Je t'aime, Drago. »

Il n'arriva tout d'abord pas à croire que ce dont il avait toujours rêvé était devenu réalité. Mais en voyant le visage de Cecily, il sut. Elle l'aimait vraiment, c'était aussi simple que cela. Simple mais en même temps tellement fabuleux. Il entoura le petit corps de Cecily de ses bras sans dire un mot. Il restèrent ainsi longtemps enlacés, observant les lumières du dôme et des fées qui jouaient sur l'eau du lac.  
Lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte, Drago se dirigea vers le chêne auquel il était adossé tandis qu'il attendait Cecily et en revint avec une petite radio.

« J'avais pensé à amener ça, au cas où, fit-il avec un sourire. Finalement, cela ne m'aura pas été utile. »

Il mit l'appareil en marche et une chanson commença : _« Little ghost, little ghost, one I'm scared of the most... »_. Cecily éclata de rire, et Drago ne put s'en empêcher aussi.

A quelques mètres de là, cachés derrière un buisson, Harry, Ron et Hermione observaient la scène.

« Bien, c'est parfait, conclut Harry avec satisfaction. Tout va bien, nous irons au concert des White Stripes avec Cecily et nous pourrons même avoir une conversation avec Jack à la fin.

- Tu ne penses donc vraiment qu'à ça ? demanda Hermione, encore tout émue de ce qu'elle venait de voir, car cela lui avait rappelé le moment où elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Rogue. Au fait, tu fais bien de ne pas emmener Ginny avec vous. Jack White a une affection toute particulière pour les jolies rousses, si tu écoutes bien ses chansons. Il en parle tout le temps.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas le laisser me piquer ma copine, rétorqua son ami en riant. A propos, ton dôme était absolument splendide, Hermione.

- Merci. Les petites vaguelettes que tu avais rajoutées sur le lac n'étaient pas mal non plus. Quand à toi, Ron, je te félicite pour les fées. C'est toi qui a été le plus méritant d'entre nous.

- C'est vrai que ces satanées petites bestioles ne sont pas faciles à gérer, reconnut le rouquin. Enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien... Encore un peu, et je vais commencer à croire que Malefoy est un copain. Ca ne vous dirait pas qu'on aille se coucher ? », ajouta-t-il en bâillant.

Ses deux amis ne purent qu'approuver et retournèrent discrètement vers le château, laissant Drago et Cecily profiter des merveilleux instants qui s'offraient à présent à eux.

Voili voilou ! Suite au prochain épisode...  
(Désolée d'avoir mis la relation Hermy-Rogue de côté, mais il fallait bien que ce pauvre Drago passe à l'action avec son cher petit fantôme. La prochaine fois, je me recentre donc sur les amoureux principaux.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. En tout cas, c'est l'un de mes préférés. Vous avez remarqué que Cecily est un personnage typiquement « white stripien », pour ainsi dire ? Un petit fantôme de jeune fille dont les cheveux sont originellement roux... C'est un hommage que je rends au groupe à travers ce personnage.  
Une petite review ? S'il vous plaît ! J'aimerais tant connaître votre avis !)


	10. Never again I will make that mistake

**Disclaimer : **Lilith is back. Je sais que vous allez tous vouloir me trucider et me faire tout un tas d'horribles choses pour vous avoir abandonnés si longtemps. Certains d'entre vous ont sûrement pensé que j'avais laissé tomber, mais il n'en a jamais été question. Je n'avais juste pas assez de temps ni d'inspiration… Et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.  
A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je ne sais toujours pas comment va se terminer cette histoire, même si j'ai une idée précise de certains épisodes à venir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis réveillée ce matin avec l'inspiration, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce qui va suivre. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai ajouté dans ce chapitre une petite scène particulière – je l'avais en tête depuis un petit bout de temps, j'espère que vous la prendrez au second degré et qu'elle vous amusera – entre Rogue et Hermy…  
Bonne lecture ! Et pardonnez-moi…

**Chapitre 10**

**Never again I will make that mistake****… (Blanche)**

« Je vois », déclara Rogue, les yeux plissés.

Hermione se tenait face à lui, absolument ravie. Elle venait de lui faire le récit détaillé de ses aventures et de celles de Drago – comme quoi, elle était incapable de tenir un secret.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux ? demanda la jeune sorcière, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

- Merveilleux ? », répéta son amoureux en haussant un sourcil d'un air méprisant.

Il se leva, s'avança vers la fenêtre et observa un instant ce qu'il se passait dans le parc, les bras croisés.

« Je constate malheureusement que cette école est en train de devenir un véritable repère de tourtereaux. Malgré les menaces que Malefoy t'avait faites il y a peu, je comptais tout de même sur lui pour donner l'exemple en restant en dehors de cette tendance ridicule. Il faut croire qu'on ne peut faire confiance à personne, de nos jours…

- Un repère de tourtereaux dont tu fais toi-même partie », intervint Hermione avec un sourire amusé.

Le Professeur de Potions se tourna vers la jeune sorcière avec une moue désapprobatrice qui provoqua un éclat de rire involontaire chez sa dulcinée.

« Après tout, peu importe ce que tu en penses, conclut-elle. L'important, maintenant, c'est que Drago soit heureux. En plus, je me suis fait un nouvel ami. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire ça il y a un mois, mais les faits sont là, et tu ne pourras rien y changer. La seule chose qui m'embête dans cette histoire, c'est… »

La jeune sorcière s'approcha du Professeur de Potions et esquissa un sourire candide, tout en commençant à jouer avec la manche de la magnifique tunique de Rogue, qui l'avait toujours fascinée – même quand elle le détestait auparavant, à la réflexion…

« J'aimerais juste que tu sois un peu moins grognon, dit-elle. A moins que… Mais oui ! Cela ne peut être que…

- Quoi donc ? demanda Rogue, dont les pensées commençaient déjà à vagabonder ailleurs.

- Tu pensais que toi et moi étions un couple inhabituel, que même si tu trouvais quelqu'un, tu gardais ta singularité. Tu restais _à part_. Et cela te plaisait. Mais tu as découvert que l'on pouvait faire encore plus étrange que nous deux, et ça, ça te vexe terriblement. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Rogue dévisagea Hermione d'un air interloqué. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment et enroula nerveusement les cheveux de la jeune fille autour de ses doigts.

« C'est peut-être un peu exagéré, et…

- Comme d'habitude, tu es incapable d'admettre que tu as tort, soupira la jeune fille.

- Je suggère que nous passions à autre chose, la coupa son amoureux.

- C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais aussi, répondit Hermione avec un sourire. Oublions tout cela. Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien, j'avais pensé… »

Le Professeur se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et tendit à la jeune sorcière deux paquets bien emballés aux couleurs de Gryffondor.  
Hermione déballa d'abord le plus petit, qui contenait d'exquis chocolats.

« Oh, Severus, c'est… murmura la jeune fille.

- Il fallait bien que je te rende la pareille un jour, rétorqua le Professeur de Potions en souriant légèrement.

- Quand je pense que je t'ai offert des chocolats, dit la jeune fille en riant à ce souvenir. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a très longtemps.

- Ouvre le second paquet, dit Rogue. Le contenu en est différent, mais j'ai pensé que cela pourrait de plaire. »

La jeune fille, tout en dégustant un praliné, entreprit d'ouvrir son autre cadeau. Elle déchira le papier, puis ouvrit la boîte en carton. Soudain, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire joyeux.

« Un fouet ! C'est une idée géniale ! Oh, je peux l'essayer, Severus ? demanda-t-elle en le déroulant.

- Bien sûr. Joyeuse Saint Valentin. », répondit Rogue en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry Potter parcourait tranquillement les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de Ginny Weasley. Il sortit du bâtiment, se rendit dans le parc et retrouva sa petite amie au pied de son arbre favori, en train de réviser ses cours.

« Harry ! s'exclama la rouquine, dont le regard s'illumina à l'approche de son amoureux. Je suis contente que tu aies pu te libérer.

- Un jour comme aujourd'hui… J'aurais été une véritable brute si je n'avais rien fait, dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. J'ai quelque chose à t'offrir. Ensuite, nous irons dans un petit coin sympathique de Pré-au-Lard pour déjeuner, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Tout ce qu tu voudras. Au fait, j'ai entendu que tu allais voir un concert des White Stripes pendant les vacances. Je sais que tu adores ce groupe, mais pourquoi as-tu choisi d'y aller juste avec Malefoy ? J'aurais bien voulu les voir, moi aussi, depuis le temps que tu m'en parles…

- J'ai fait un pari avec Drago. S'il arrivait à séduire son petit fantôme, nous allions tous les deux en coulisse rencontrer Jack White.

- Oui, tu m'avais même fait jurer de garder le secret. Donc, il a réussi, et c'est génial, mais je ne vois toujours pas…

- Jack White a un faible très prononcé pour les jolies rousses. Et il n'est pas non plus ce qu'on peut appeler un laideron. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que…

- Tu crois que je vais tomber amoureuse d'un musicien moldu du jour au lendemain juste parce que… Oh, c'est trop drôle ! Tu te fais des idées, Harry. »

Et, afin de prouver à son amoureux que ses sentiments étaient inébranlables, Ginny l'embrassa et le serra dans ses bras le plus fort qu'elle put. Harry sourit et tira de sa poche un petit paquet mal emballé.

« Toujours aussi maladroit avec le papier cadeau, n'est-ce pas ? », le taquina Ginny en riant.

Elle le déchira et en tira une charmante boîte de bois peinte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle y découvrit un ravissant petit pendentif en émeraude suspendu à une exquise chaîne en argent.

« Oh, c'est…

- De rien, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Laisse-moi te l'attacher. »

La jeune sorcière souleva ses magnifiques cheveux roux et laissa son amoureux lui passer délicatement la chaîne autour du cou.

« Il te va à ravir, murmura-t-il après lui avoir délicatement embrassé la nuque. Encore mieux que ce que j'imaginais. On y va ? »

Ginny hocha la tête et se rendit avec Harry au premier rendez-vous galant qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de se donner depuis longtemps.

* * *

Trois heures après, Harry et Ginny revinrent au château. Les élèves se retournaient sur leur passage, car ils dégageaient un tel bonheur – et surtout une telle classe, si vous permettez l'expression – qu'il était tout simplement impossible de ne pas les remarquer.

« Je me demande où peut bien être Ron, dit Harry. Le pauvre, quand je pense qu'il n'a plus aucun espoir avec Hermione… C'est bien le seul d'entre nous à être encore célibataire. Il faudrait tout de même penser faire quelque chose pour lui.

- C'est vrai, concéda Ginny. Et je pense que… Hermione ? Ca va ? »

La jeune sorcière avait faillit passer à côté d'eux sans les voir. Elle parcourait en trombe le couloir, l'air furibond.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, rien, répondit Hermione sans le regarder. Rien du tout.

- Mauvaise Saint Valentin ? ajouta Ginny d'un ton conciliant. Raconte-moi.

- Il m'a appelée _Hermy_, souffla la jeune sorcière. Pendant que nous… Oh, je n'en reviens pas !

- Pendant que vous…répéta Harry en lançant un regard éloquent.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Il a tout gâché. Quand je pense qu'il m'avait offert un nouveau fouet…

- Quoi ? s'exclama la rouquine, interloquée. Tu es adepte de ce genre de… Pratiques ?

- Moins fort, intima Hermione en devenant soudainement rouge comme une pivoine.

- Cela ne nous regarde pas, trésor, rétorqua le jeune sorcier à l'adresse de Ginny, avant de reporter son regard sur son amie. Ecoute, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tout ne pouvait pas toujours être parfait entre vous, tout de même…

- Mais pourquoi ? Tout était tellement… Merveilleux ! Et là…

- Oui, cela commence toujours comme ça, répondit Ginny en tapotant l'épaule de son amie. Ensuite, tu dois apprendre à aimer l'autre avec ses qualités comme ses défauts. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Rogue est loin d'en être dépourvu.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, murmura Hermione, déroutée. Je crois que je vais aller faire une promenade dans le parc. »

La jeune sorcière s'éloigna d'un pas hésitant. Harry et Ginny l'observèrent un instant. Soudain, le jeune homme la rejoint, prit d'une impulsion subite.

« Au fait, comment as-tu réagi lorsqu'il t'a…

- Appelée de ce nom horrible ? Oh, eh bien, je… Je l'ai repoussé et je suis partie en claquant la porte, avoua Hermione en baissant les yeux.

- Ce qui n'était _pas du tout_ la meilleure solution, compléta Ginny en les rejoignant. Enfin, tout va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas. Et rappelle-toi que nous sommes toujours là s'il y a quoi que ce soit. »

La jeune sorcière regarda une dernière fois ses amis avec un air implorant avant de se sauver dans le parc.

« N'empêche, c'est exactement comme la fois où tu m'avais appelé _mon Ryry_ sans le faire exprès, murmura Harry.

- N'en parlons plus, c'est du passé, éluda Ginny, une teinte rose venant colorer ses joues pâles. De toute façon…

- Monsieur Potter ? »

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent en sursautant. Comme d'habitude, ils n'avaient absolument pas entendu le Professeur de Potions arriver.

« Professeur Rogue, le salua Harry en tentant d'être aussi poli que possible – malgré la passion qu'avait Hermione pour cet homme, il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'apprécier.

- Sauriez-vous, par hasard, où est passée miss Granger ? demanda Rogue, visiblement mal à l'aise d'avoir recours à son élève détesté.

- Elle est allée dans le parc, professeur, répondit Harry. A l'instant.

- Je vous remercie, Potter. »

Il adressa un bref signe de tête à Ginny avant de poursuivre son chemin d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide qu'à l'accoutumée.  
Une lueur amusée apparut dans les yeux du jeune sorcier.

« Bon, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se montrer aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, dit-il. Les connaissant…

- Oh, dans trois jours tout au plus, il seront retombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne t'en fais pas, assura Ginny. J'ai quand même l'impression que ça ne va pas être évident, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Bonne chance, professeur ! », ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry.

Rogue ne se retourna pas. Il accéléra le pas, et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il courait dans le parc à la recherche d'Hermione.

Voili voilou ! Suite au prochain épisode…  
(Et voilà, premier accroc entre nos deux amoureux ! Je ne pensais pas inclure Ginny dans cet épisode, ni même à l'histoire, mais j'ai été contente de la faire apparaître. Elle a toujours été mon personnage féminin préféré dans _Harry Potter_, alors… Au fait, tout ce que je raconte sur la passion de Jack White pour les rousses est absolument vrai. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps. Encore une fois, j'en suis désolée.)


End file.
